fall from grace
by scouse2006
Summary: please just read i suck at these things
1. Chapter 1

-1King high, the place of my nightmares. The weekend went by way to fast and now I'm back living my nightmare.

Walking thorough he quad I'm met with the usual insults, 'freak, queer, dyke' you know the usual.

I used to be popular, believe it or not, I was the queen of king high, captain of the cheerleading squad, all the boys wanted to be with me and all the girls wanted to be me, now I'm at the bottom of the king high social ladder, I'm the outcast, and strangely I like it, because now I get to be me and not pretend to be someone and something I'm not. I bet you all are about my fall from grace? If you want to call it that/ I told my so-called best friend, Madison Duarte, who also happened to be the co-captain of the squad, that I thought I liked girls. Yea my best friend since kindergarten, we told each other everything, and stupidly I thought I could tell her that and she would understand, stupid me huh?

I told her that on the Saturday after we had been out, we were staying at her place, she turned around and was like "it's ok, it doesn't change anything" and I believed her, as soon as I got in to school on the Monday, I knew straight away that something was different, walking through the quad the atmosphere was different, it wasn't the people looking at me that was different, I was the head cheerleader after all, people looking at me was nothing new. As soon as I reached my locker I knew what was different, painted on my locker in big white letters was 'dyke', well how original of them.

I can hear people snigger as they all crowd around me.

"WHAT?" I scream, that gets most of them moving on. I swear to god that I am going to kill Madison when I see her

Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, let me introduce myself, I'm Spencer Carlin, soon to be ex head cheerleader.

"Spence?" oh great just what I need, Aiden

"Are you ok?" he asks, seriously that boy must not be looking at me because I am fairly certain I look far from ok.

"Oh I am just peachy Aiden" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Let me tell you a little bit about Aiden Dennison, he is the only other person I have ever told about me liking girls, it was the only way I could get him to stop hitting on me, because seriously I don't think that boys knows the meaning of the word 'no' when it comes to being turned down, honestly I don't think he has ever been turned down in his life.

He is tall, handsome and a sweet sweet boy, he has gorgeous brown eyes, and is really muscle-y, he is point guard for the king high cobras basketball team, and the boy of most girls dreams, just not mine. We are really good friends now, ever since I told him about liking girls, his answer to that was "well know we can go and scope out the hot girls together", have I mentioned yet that I love that boy? No? Well I love that boy!

As soon has he sees my locker he looks, shocked, sad, and like he is about to go and rip some ones head off.

"Spence, I have nothing to do with this, I have not told anyone, I swear" I must have forgotten to tell him that I told Madison.

"Don't worry Aid, I know exactly who is responsible" and I am going to kill that bitch.

"Who Spence? Who else knows?"

"I told Mad… I am interrupted by Madison and co turning up

"You like you little message dyke?" I really just want to pop her on in the mouth!

"You are supposed to be my friend Madison, if you had a problem with it why didn't you just say so on Saturday, instead of outing me to the WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL!" I lose my cool at the end.

"Wait, you told Madison?" Aiden asks. God that boy is so slow sometimes!

"NO Aiden" I deadpan

"What on earth made you think that I would be ok with you being a dirty filthy dyke Spence?"

"You told me you were ok with it!"

"Well what else did you expect me to say when you just dropped that on me? I was in shock it was all I could think to say!" I can feel the anger boiling inside me; we are starting to draw a crowd again.

"The squad has had a vote and decided that you are off the squad and I am the new captain and sherry is going to be the new co-captain."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Do you really think we want a freak like you as our captain? Checking us out all the time and making us feel uncomfortable?"

"Please Madison you would have to have something for me to check out!" I say as I step into her personal space.

She steps further into me mumbling something in Spanish, which I have no clue what it means. Before I have a chance to shove her into the middle of next week, Aiden steps in between us. I forgot he was there.

"Spence, lets just go." he says as he gently pushes me back some. I just look up at him and I know he can see the tears in my eyes. He leans down and whispers in my ear "not here Spence, don't let her see you cry, don't let her know she's hurting you." I just nod my agreement.

"You what Madi, I'm glad I'm off the squad, I don't know why I stayed on it this long, you are all just a bunch of dirty skanky hoes!" and with that I turn and leave.

As soon as I get out of the corridor, I stop and turn to Aiden "what am I going to do about my locker, if glen sees it, then he will tell mum and she will go nuts."

"I will fix it Spence, don't worry." as he says that the bell rings for first period.

"I have and idea." Aiden says

"Oh god, be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"H ha Spence, here take my keys and go wait for me in my car, I will go clean of you locker and then how about we head to star bucks and you can buy me a coffee?"

"How come I have to buy you a coffee? You are meant to be a gentleman and so you should be buying me a coffee."

"Well think of it as payment for cleaning you locker." he smiles his most goofy smile at me and I cannot help but laugh.

"Fine I will buy you a coffee then, a small coffee." he just laughs and walks back towards my locker.

I watch him turn the corner and then head towards his truck. I reach his truck and climb in the passenger side. I lean my head back against the headrest and sigh.

I start to replay everything in my head.

What am I going to do, there is no way that glen is not going to know by the end of school, even if Aiden cleans my locker off, oh god if glen finds out he is going to tell mum, I know for a fact that mum is not going to like it, my mum, Paula Carlin, is as religious as they come, there is no way that she is going to accept that her daughter is gay. I cannot let her find out, I'm just going to have to lie to Glen if he finds out and hope that he believes me. I am brought out of my inner musings by some loud music playing, I open my eyes and look around to try and find the source of the music, I finally locate the source just off the left, it's coming from a very nice black Porsche. Whoever owns it must be new, as i have never seen it here before. I sit and admire the car waiting to see who emerges from it. I hear the music shut off and see the door open, and I watch with rapt attention, as slim pair of legs emerge followed by a slim torso and a lush head of brown curls. I watch has she turns around and I swear my heart just stopped, she has got to be the mot beautiful girl I have ever seen, she is wearing a very short white skirt, one that my mother would not class as a skirt, and a extremely tight black tank, that shows off quite a lot of her (from what I can see) well toned abs, those lush brown curls frame her amazingly beautiful face perfectly and are highlighted by red streaks in the front, she is not close enough for me to see the colour of her eyes, but I imagine she is possibly even more stunning up close, I watch as she walks past Aiden's truck towards school, oh my god those legs are amazing, I am slightly jealous of the definition in them, from what I can see from my vantage point, I dance and I don't have legs like that, I lift my gaze up just in time to see her pass Aiden on his way back to me, I watch as he passes and turns and to make sure he gets a good look at her, god he is such a guy, oh wait that exactly what I have jus been doing, I laugh out loud at my own musings.

"What's so funny?" Aiden asks as he gets in the car

"Oh nothing, just realising how gay I am." he just laughs.

I hand him his keys "Come on, take me for my coffee. And you are paying"

"Fine, fine I will pay."

"That's my boy." I say as I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you manage to clean my locker off?" I ask

"Yea Spence, don't worry I got it all off." he says has he pulls out of the parking lot. God I love that boy

Ok so I think that sucks! Let me know if I should continue or delete this thing! Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanls to my amzaing beta chewy

We have been driving for the last 10 minutes, and I haven't spoken a word to him. I just keep replaying everything in my head that had lead up to this moment. Thinking about Saturday and trying to find the tiniest detail that hinted to me that Madi was not ok with me liking girls but nothing comes to mind. She was all smiles; her eyes held no hate or disgust to tell me that what she was saying was a lie.

"Hey you ok?" Aiden brings me out of my inner turmoil.

"Yea, I was just thinking about Saturday when I told Madi."

"I cannot believe you told her." Hello! Thinking the same thing.

"She was supposed to be my best friend Aiden. Why in the hell wouldn't I tell her?"

"Because she's Madison!" he says it like that's reason enough. Ok maybe it is.

"I know you're right. I thought I could trust her." Sighing

We pull up in to the parking lot, and just as I go to step out of the car Aiden grabs my wrist.

"Hey, look at me Spence." facing him. "Don't worry, we will fix this, We will think of something Spence." I nod my acknowledgment before stepping out of the car; I cannot help but smile at his thoughtfulness though.

Walking into Starbucks, I yell out "get me a Caramel Macchiato, and I will go get us a table."

"Sure Spence."

Taking a window table with a seat facing Aiden; I cannot help but laugh as I watch him not so subtly checking out the ass of the girl in front of him.

My inner thoughts are starting take over my mind again; ok I really need to stop this because it's not going to change it.

Aiden is walking towards me with a goofy expression plastered on his face, and I try not to laugh as he trips over something and spills some of our coffees.

"Did you have a nice trip Aid?"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Spence!"

"I try." Giggling now.

"Hey did you see that chic in front of me in the line?"

"You mean the one you were not so subtly checking out?"

"Yea her, she had a body to die for until she turned around, and she had a face like the dead." I cannot believe he just said that. "I mean seriously Spence, what's the point in having the body if you don't have the face to match?"

Instead of answering him I send him a pointed glare along with a punch in the arm.

"Ow Spence. What the hell was that for?" Did he seriously just ask me that?

"For being such a shallow jerk, that's what its for!"

"What are you talking about Spence?" god this boy is stupid.

"God you are stupid!"

"Whatever Spence" Shaking my head at his stupidity.

"So have you thought about what we are going to do to fix this little rumour that is no doubt made it's way around school by now?"

"I'm pretty sure it hasn't made it all the way around school yet Spence."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because Glen hasn't called you yet screaming down the phone." He has a point.

"Yea, well with my luck he is probably just waiting to do it in person in front of the whole school at lunch or something equally as bad."

He just smiles at me, what is that? I mean seriously I'm going through hell I am probably going to be chewed out in front of the school by my brother, no less, and he just smiles.

"I have an idea!" Goofy smile in place.

I smile shaking my head "God help me." This is going to be painful.

"Hey! Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Sorry Aid, go ahead, I just don't want you hurting yourself with all this thinking."

"Funny Spence, real funny." I just laugh harder at him. "Ok the... oh my god this is good. I didn't think I was capable of coming up with something so good." he says as he rubs is palms together in front of him like he is about to tell me the worlds best gossip.

"Jesus Aid spill already. I have nearly drank my entire coffee." I state smiling at him.

"Okay! Okay, jeez Spence, impatient much!" Glaring at him. "Ok so on with the plan, as you know Madison has been trying to get me to go out with her for months now." I just nod in agreement wanting to see where he is going with it. "So think about this, we both know that if Madi was jealous of you and/or something you had that she wanted. She would think up something to get you kicked off the squad, right?"

"Yea I suppose."

"So do you think that she would be jealous enough to kick you off the squad if you where dating me?" He cannot be serious.

"You cannot be serious?"

"I am. Would she or would she not be jealous enough to kick you off the squad?"

I suppose he has a point. She would be enraged at me for it. Madison has been throwing herself at him for months now, it was kinda embarrassing to watch actually.

"Yea she would."

"So we both know that the whole school has at some point seen her throwing herself at me, and I keep telling her I'm not interested, right?" Seriously, this boy needs to get to the point.

"Get to the point Aiden."

"Ok. So I was thinking what if we tell everyone that we are dating and that Madi made it up about you being gay because she is jealous that you have something she wants. Well two things she wants. Your captain of the squad, which we know Madi has wanted to be forever, now you are dating the star point guard. So we say that she made it all up to get you off the squad and to try and get me to break up with you."

It's true Madi has wanted to be captain for years, and the whole Aiden thing. His plan just might actually work.

"You know what Aid? I think that may actually work." I say with a huge smile on my face. I know I have said it before but I am going to say it again! I fucking love that boy.

I mean seriously how many boys do you know that would be willing to pretend to date you just so you don't have to come out as a lesbian to the whole student body and your family?

"Yup, I think so too." he says proudly.

"You do know though, that if you do this for me that you are not going to be able to have any hot chicks hanging off your arm for a while, right?

There is that goofy smile again. "Oh but I will have a hot chick hanging off my arm, I will have the hottest chic in the whole of king high population on my arm. I will have you!"

"You're a goof Aid, but you do realize that you are not going to be getting laid for a while with our little role playing?"

"Yea I know. But hey I have a huge porn collection and both my hands. What more do I need?" EW! Mental images which I so never ever needed!

"Gross Aid, just gross." I say shaking my head but I cannot help laughing.

"You do realize though that when my mum finds out that where 'dating'." Yes, I used finger quotes. "That she is going to invite you to family dinner, probably at least once a week?"

"I so don't mind, your dad's cooking is to die for." True my dad is a mean cook.

"True, come on let's get back to my nightmare and get this show on the road." I say as I stand up and hold my hand out to him. He just looks from my hand to me and back to my hand again. Have I told you that this boy is thick?

"We are dating remember Aid? Hand holding comes with the territory."

He just smile and takes my hand.

"I forgot"

We head back to his truck hand in hand ready to get this show on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks to chewy my amzing beta

We arrive back at school just as the bell ending second period rings. Aiden parks the car before shutting it off.

"You ready for this?" He says facing me. Am I ready for this? I really don't know if I'm going to be able to keep this up.

"Yea I'm as ready as I will ever be." Smiling slightly.

He jumps out the car, runs around, and opens my door for me. Always the perfect gentleman. With a goofy smile on his face, he offers me his hand "Let's go girlfriend!" he says it in the most feminine voice he can manage. Laughing at him, I take his hand while he helps me out of the car. I bump him with my shoulder. "You are such a goof!"

"You love it! And at least I make you laugh." He does. He can always make me laugh no matter how I'm feeling.

"Yea I do."

"Come on. Let's get you to class. We got to make sure I look like the perfect boyfriend."

All I can do is smile and say "thank you."

Making our way through the quad to my third period English class, I can hear all the whispers, and I know people are pointing and staring at us.

"Hey I need to stop by my locker to grab my books."

He looks down at me smiling "Sure thing my love." I cannot help but laugh aloud which gets more people looking at us in wonderment.

Turning down the corridor were my locker is, I see Madison and the squad heading towards us.

"Great, just what I need right now."

He squeezes my hand and whispers, "It's going to be fine Spence."

"Look it's the filthy dyke." Madison says as she stops in front of us. Looking down at our clasped hands, she scowls.

"Madi why don't yo…" Madison interrupts by grabbing hold of Aiden's free hand

"Aiden. Baby, what are you doing hanging with that?" God how I want to smack her right now.

"I am not with that Madison I am…" the stupid cunt cuts him off.

"Good. Let's go then" She punctuates by yanking on his arm trying to pull him in the opposite direction away from me.

We have gained a larger crowd with our loud banter.

"No Madison." he yanks his arm out of her grip. "I said I am not with that because I am with Spencer. And I mean with in every sense of the word."

I cannot help but snigger at her face; she looks as though she has just been bitched slapped hard.

"What are you talking about Aiden?"

"Why would I want to go with you Madison and leave my girlfriend alone?"

"You're WHAT?!?"

"My girlfriend Madison. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" my snigger has turned into full-blown laughter now. Aw, poor Madi doesn't look happy now.

"You think something is funny you stupid dyke!?!"

"Yea I do as a matter of fact" I let go of Aiden's hand and have stepped into her personal space again. "I think tha…" Aiden steps in between us and pushes me back lightly. "Spence she isn't worth it."

He looks at Madison when she starts ranting again.

"How the hell can you be with her Aiden? She is a dyke which means she doesn't like guys or are you that stupid?" all the rest of the stupid squad starts to snigger.

"Look Madison, I'm sorry ok. You're just not my type, and the whole school knows that you have been throwing yourself at me for months now. I have turned you down time and time again." Madi looks like she is about to explode, I cannot help but laugh.

I look around at the rather large crowd that has gathered around us, and I spot her again. The stunning brunette from this morning. I stare at her helplessly. I hope I am not drooling because that would be a total indication to my not so straightness. She looks amused by what is going on in front of her. She senses me looking at her and locks eyes with me. Her eyes are the most beautiful chocolate eyes I have ever seen in my life. She gives me a small smile before turning and walking away. I bring my attention back to Madi and Aiden, and I swear Madi has steam coming out of her ears.

"AIDEN YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?!" Yup I think it's safe to say that Madi is pissed.

"Madison, I am sorry that you are so jealous of you best friend being happy that you have to make up some sick lie to make yourself feel better."

"You have lost you mind DENNISON!"

"Don't you think it's funny that the whole school knows that you have wanted to be with me, and I didn't want you. Not to mention that you have also wanted to be the captain of the cheer squad for years. So how do you explain that Spencer, someone you claim to be best friends with, tells you on Saturday that she is dating the boy you have been throwing yourself at for months. That she has been dating me for a couple of months, and then all of a sudden you have painted 'dyke' on her locker and booted her from the squad?" Aiden rattles off.

"You two are not dating! She told me on Saturday that she liked GIRLS!" I cannot take much more of her bullshit.

"Madison, you are supposed to be my best friend, and I cannot believe you have let a boy come between us. Look, I'm sorry that he chose me and not you, but I cannot believe that my so-called best friend would start such a horrible rumour about me. If you had a problem with it you should have just said so on Saturday." I manage to say with a straight face.

Aiden chuckles while Madison just looks like a fish on dry land with her mouth opening and closing in shock.

I grab his hand. "Come on baby, lets go." we walk to my locker, and I get my books out for my next class. I look back in the direction we came, and Madi is still frozen in place, the crowd has dispersed.

"God did you see her face Spence?" Aiden says through fits of laughter.

"I know, I thought she was going to explode."

"I know, I know."

"I swear at one point I could see steam coming from her ears." I finally get my laughter under control as we reach my English class before the bell rings.

We stop outside the door and he learns down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you at lunch gorgeous." He whispers in my ear.

I smile back at him. "Yea see you later baby." I yell out over my shoulder as I enter my class.

He turns and walks in the direction of his class. I make my way to my desk in the back of the room. Sat in the desk next to mine is the stunning brunette from earlier. She watches me walk towards her and smiles. I cannot help but smile back. Her smile is so beautiful, just like her.

I take my seat, and she turns to me. "That was quite a show you put on before." she says still smiling at me again.

"Well you know how jealous cheerleaders can be."

"Yea I do." she extends her hand towards me. "Ashley Davies."

Shaking her hand "Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Mr Jones started class before I had a chance to actually talk to the curly haired brunette sitting next to me. Stealing glances at her throughout class, she does not look interested at all. In fact, she has not written any notes down in her notebook what so ever. She caught me looking at her several times, and each time I have whipped my head back round so fast I am surprised that I haven't given myself whiplash.

Looking at her again, I do not know what it is about her, I cannot help it. I need to get my staring problem under control because it's not going to help with the whole I'm dating Aiden thing we have going on. The bell rings, and I fly out of my seat at the speed of light. Just as I reach the door, someone grabbing my wrist stops me.

"Hey Spencer." god it's her.

I turn around to face her. "Yea?"

"I'm new here, so I was wondering if you mind if I sat with you for lunch? If you don't already have plans or anything because if you do I can just go find a table and sit on my own." God she is so fucking cute when she is babbling.

"No, it's fine you can si…" I am cut off by Aiden appearing next to me.

"Hey Spence you read…, oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine Aid. As I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted." I say laughing a little, and she just smiles. "It's fine for you to have lunch with me; I usually just go eat in the quad."

"Great" She says smiling and staring straight into my eyes. Aiden clearing his throat breaks up our staring competition. "Oh shit, sorry Aid. Aiden this is Ashley. Ashley this is Aiden."

"Nice to meet you." they both say at the same time shaking hands.

"Okay can we go and eat now Spence I'm so fucking hungry." God that boy could eat his own weight in hot dogs and still be hungry.

"Sure Aid, let's go"

We finally leave the doorway of the classroom and he takes my hand in his. For some reason I take a quick glance at Ashley and I can see her looking at our clasped hands.

"So is this your first day here Ashley? I don't think I have seen you around before." Aiden says.

"Yea, I kinda got kicked out of my last school."

"For real. Where did you go?" God could this boy be any more nosey?

"Westcott Academy." Private school, she must be rich or really bright or both. But considering she didn't pay attention once in class I'm going to say she is just rich.

"That's a private school isn't it?" I have to ask.

"Yea it is."

"So how come you have ended up in a public school instead of another private one? If you don't mind me asking?" Ok now I'm the one being nosey.

"That's the second private school I have been kicked out of, so my mom decided that she wasn't going to waste anymore money to send me to another private school."

She's rich, see I was right. "Oh." It's the best I can come up with.

We arrive at the quad to find that the only empty table is the one that's only two tables over from the ones that are unofficially reserved for the jocks and the cheerleaders. Just great. Luckily, for me the squad is not here yet. We sit down with me next to Aiden and Ashley across the table from us.

"So how do you like King High so far Ashley?" Aiden asks.

"It's school, what else is there to say. Although I was rather impressed by the little floor show you two put on earlier." She replies with a smile.

"Yea that was just Madison being a bitch as usual." Aiden replies sending her a smile.

I swear he has not taken his eyes of her once. Hello, he is supposed to be pretending to be dating me, and staring at the hot new girl is not going to help make people believe it. I'm surprised he isn't drooling. I sneakily kick him in the shin under the table.

"OW! What the he…" he stops as soon as he notices the glare I am giving him.

Ashley just keeps looking at Aiden then back at me with an amused look on her face.

"You ok there Aiden?" She asks with a Smirk

"Yea I'm fine just banged my knee on the table." he smiles at her before turning to me. "Babe, I'm going to go, I need to go speak to coach. I'll see you after your next class and we can walk to bio together."

"Ok sure. I'll see you later."

With that, he gives me a kiss on the cheek with a quick bye to Ashley, gets up, and leaves.

"You two make a cute couple. How long have you guys been dating?" she asks with a bit of a knowing smirk

"Oh, thanks. Just a couple of months, not too long." just as I finish saying that I see Madison heading right for our table.

Ashley notices me staring since she turns around just as Madison reaches us. With a glare sent in my direction, she starts talking to Ashley.

"Hi, your new right?"

"Yea it's my first day." My urge to smack Madison has still not gone away.

"I thought so. I'm Madison Duarte captain of the cheer squad." She put emphasis on captain and glared at me again as she said it.

"Ashley Davies, newbie" She says with a cute little laugh.

"Why don't you come join me and the rest of the squad for lunch instead of sitting with the freak? Since you're new, you wouldn't no about the freak, so I thought I would come over to get you away from it. If you want to be somebody in King High, you have to be seen with the right people and being seen with the freak will not help with popularity. Come with me, and I will show you who to hang with and who to avoid like the plague."

Ashley looked really bored through that whole little speech.

"You know what? I'm fine were I am thanks. I would rather hang with the freaks than the Barbie wannabes any day. But thanks for the offer anyway." She ends with a cute little smile before turning back to face me.

I have to say, Madison looks pissed.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?" Oh boy here we go again.

"Madison why don't yo…" the bitch cuts me off again. I am really getting sick of being cut off by her!

"Spencer shut the fuck up!" I am about to say something to her when Ashley jumps out of her seat and beats me to it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to her like that? Seeing as, I was fucking looking at you. I'm pretty sure that I was talking to you!"

Ashley is right in Madi's face. I get up and walk around the table to stand next to her.

"Do you fucking realize who you are talking to?" She really thinks she is fucking the queen or something.

"Well I do know that I am not talking to anyone special. So why don't you take your whorish ass, and your little whore Barbie wannabes and go suck the jocks' cock. I'm sure you must be really good at it with a mouth that big!" I cannot help but laugh aloud.

I grab hold of Ashley's arm. "Come on Ash, let's go." I punctuate by giving her arm a little tug.

"Sure, I was starting to get bored anyway."

As we walk away I look back at Madison, and for the second time today, she is left looking like a fish on dry land. Laughing aloud again.

"What's so funny?"

"Just laughing at Madison."

"Seriously I could have smacked her. She's a bitch, seriously who does she think she is talking to you like that and trying to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with?"

"Thank you for that back there."

"For what? Telling that bitch were she can go?"

"For defending me when you don't even know me." seriously that was so sweet.

"She had no right to tell you to shut up Spence." Spence? She did just call me Spence? Wow, even Aiden hardly calls me Spence.

"Yea but you didn't have to defend me when you only just met me."

"I cannot believe she thought I would want to go hang out with her and her stupid cheer squad. I hate cheer bitches."

"You do know that up until today that I was the captain of those cheer bitches?" I say with a smirk and she kinda blushes.

"Yea but I bet you were a nice cheer bitch. Well now you're just a nice bitch, so much better without the cheer." She says it in a playful manner so I don't take offence.

I feign hurt. "Oh my god I cannot believe you just called me a bitch." I playfully slap her on the arm.

"OW! Jeez violent much Spence." she is rubbing her arm were I slapped her but she is smiling so I know I didn't really hurt her. "Lucky for you I like bitches."

"Lucky for me? How exactly is that lucky for me?"

"Because now you get to tell people that you are friends with Ashley Davies." she looks at me and smiles goofily. God she is so fucking cute!

"And who or what exactly gave you the impression that I was friends with you or that I wanted to be friends with you?"

"Well that is just perfect isn't it; I throw away my chance at being popular and getting on the cheer squad to defend you, and then you don't want to be friends!" She says with a straight face but I can see the playfulness in those chocolate brown orbs of hers. "That's it; I know when I am not wanted." She turns and goes to walk away.

I grab her wrist to stop her and I swear I felt something, I don't know what but I felt something and from the speed she turned around, I am guessing she felt it too. I quickly let go of her wrist.

"Ok! Ok, I will be friends with you, but only because I feel sorry for you."

"Good, I am glad to hear it." she smiles at me and her nose crinkles in a really adorable but sexy way. Is that even possible? "So friend what do you want to do now?"

"Well friend we have fifteen minutes till next period so we may as well head to our lockers to get our books."

"Why exactly would I want to get books?" did she really just ask me that?

"Errmmm to learn." she has just stopped in front of me and is looking at me as if I have grown another head.

"Ok seriously if we are going to be friends you need to learn that I" she is pointing to herself. "Ashley Davies does not learn. I show up, sit in class do nothing, and go home. Got it?"

I cannot help but laugh. "Sure Ash I got it." Ash? I like the way that just rolls of my tongue. It just sounds right. "Ok so how about we swing by my locker so I can get my books?"

"Sure. Lead the way Spence."

"What do you have next anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm new remember."

"Look on your schedule Ash." I say laughing.

She digs around in her bag and pulls out a scrunched up piece of paper. "I have history with a Mr Norton."

Great she's has the same class as me again. "We are in the same class again."

She smiles "Sweet, I get to spend more time with you."

I cannot help but smile at that thought. We stop outside my locker and as I go to open it, someone grabs me forcefully by my arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey get off of her!" I hear Ashley shout as she steps up and pulls my arm out of the death grip.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you?" he says glaring at Ashley.

"Who the hell are you?" she throws the question back at him.

"Glen what the fuck do you think you are doing grabbing me like that?" God he is an ass.

"You know him Spence?"

"Yea, he's my brother." she just turns back and glares at glen.

"Spence what the hell is this rumour I heard about you being gay? Is it true? It better not be because no sister of mine is gay."

"Glen you are unbelievable! No, I am not, but even if I was it shouldn't make a difference! I'm your sister for god sakes you should be defending me not confronting me."

"So if it's not true then why the hell is it all around school?"

"Because Madison is a jealous bitch that's why. She couldn't handle that I am dating Aiden so she made up the rumour to get me kicked off the squad. You know that she has wanted to be captain, and she has wanted Aiden for a while now."

"Seriously Spence you better not be lying to me. Because if you are gay and mom and dad find out, it will kill them."

"Jeez Glen. It's not true for fuck sake I am dating Aiden. I have been kicked off the squad so give me a break."

"You're seriously dating that douche? How long? And how come you never told me?"

"Yes I am we have been dating for a few months. And why in the hell would I tell you, it has nothing to do with you, who I am dating Glen." I finish and walk away

"Spence!" Glen yells after me.

"Leave me alone Glen! I don't want to talk to you right now!" I yell back over my shoulder.

I turn the corner and Ashley walks in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders to stop me. "Hey you ok?" 

"Yea I am just pissed off at my so called brother. He should have been defending me and instead he is probably worried about what having a gay sister would do to his rep."

"Your right he should have been. And it shouldn't make a difference if you are gay or not. You are still the same person regardless."

"I know. I'm not though."

"You're not what Spence?"

"Gay, I'm not gay." yea right who am I kidding. I have done nothing but check her out since the first time I laid eyes on the brunette beauty.

"If you say so Spence. It doesn't make any difference to me if you are or not. People just need to be comfortable with themselves enough to not hide." she says that looking me dead in the eye. Oh god she knows I'm lying. No, she can't, how the hell can she. Oh yeah probably because I have done nothing but stare at her all day.

"Let's get to class."

"Are you sure you're ok Spence?" 

No, I'm not, I hate this. I wish I were brave enough to just say 'fuck you' to anyone that had a problem with it, but I'm not. I am so scared of what my family will say, and I just cannot face coming out yet.

"Spence? Earth to Spencer." she taps me on my shoulder bringing me out of my inner musings.

"Huh?"

"I said are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry Ash just zoned out there for a minute." Her eyes are dead set on mine, and she looks like she doesn't believe a word I'm saying.

"Spence, I know we have only known each other a couple of hours, but if you want to talk you can talk to me. I am not going to judge you or anything Spence. I promise."

"Seriously Ash, I am fine. Thank you though." Smiling to reaffirm my statement, and she just smiles back at me.

We reach our class and enter taking our seats.

Ashley's POV

I don't know what it is, but I really do not believe she's ok. I have only known her a few hours but she just looks plain miserable. Even with all the smiles she throws at me, I can tell that most of them are forced. 

I swear to god she has to be the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life. She has the most luscious long blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen before. They are like the ocean. Her body is just amazing; she has curves in all the right places. What I wouldn't give to see it without clothes. Ok Ash seriously, you need to stop perving on her. So in case you couldn't tell, I am gay, well I am a lot gay. To me women are just the most beautiful things in the world. Their soft, soft lips, their luscious soft skin, and their smooth, smooth hands that just feels absolutely amazing when they are running them all over your body. Ok I need to stop that there before I have an urgent need for a cold shower. Back to Spencer. For obvious reasons, I do not believe that her and Aiden are dating, yes they hold hands and he kisses her on the cheek, but they just do not look like a couple, you know what I mean, usually you can just tell that people are dating by the way they look at each other, things like that. Even when people deny it sometimes you can still tell because no matter how hard you try you can just not hide your love and attraction for someone. Plus I swear Aiden was drooling at me before when we were sat in the quad.

I wonder if she wants to hang out after school for a bit?

"Hey Spence?"

"Yea?"

"What you doing after school? Because I was wondering if you weren't doing anything if you wanted to hang out for a bit?"

"I don't have anything planned. I was just going to hang around here till Glen finished practice so he could take me home"

"So do you wanna hang out for a bit?" God please let her say yes.

"Sure. What you got in mind?" Thank you god! I cannot help smiling at the thought of hanging out with her. God I am such a douche bag.

"I don't know. Hadn't really thought that far ahead."

She just shakes her head and laughs at me. As I go to speak again the teacher walks in.

"Ok class settle down!" did he really need to shout that?

I look over at Spence and she is writing something on a piece of paper, she looks up to see were the teacher is before throwing it over to my desk.

'U better get thinking of what we r gonna do. I have 2 b home by 6pm for dinner'

I write my reply.

'Maybe we cud go get a coffee and head back 2 my place 4 a bit if you want? And don't worry I will have u home in time 4 dinna '

I chuck it back to her desk and she just looks over and smiles before starting her work. I really wish I had remembered my ipod. I am so bored. I wish school was over already.

I cannot help but stealing glances at Spencer. I have caught her a few times this class looking at me, and I caught her a few times last class as well. She really is beautiful.

Finally, the bell rings. I cannot get out of this class fast enough, I am surprised I didn't fall asleep it was that boring.

"So coffee and my place after?" 

"Yea, that'll be nice." she says with a smile.

Oh great, there is drool boy. I mean Aiden here to meet his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey you two." ok seriously eyes on your girlfriend Aiden not on my breasts.

"So Ash. What class you got next?" she is expecting me to know?

"You are expecting me to know? If I knew that, it would mean I cared about school which I so do not." I say with a smirk, why I am smirking I do not know.

"Give me your schedule Ash." she says with a laugh and holds her hand out.

"There. So what boring torture do they have planed for me now?"

She is smiling. "You have Bio with me and Aiden."

Yes another class with her. 

"Sweet. Maybe it will not be so boring after all." I say giving her one of my nose-crinkling smiles.

Spencer's POV

It's official. I absolutely love the way she smiles, her nose crinkles it is so cute and sexy.

I cannot wait for school to end, so I can hang out with Ash.

We finally walk through the door to Bio, and I swear Aiden has never been so quiet in his life. He hasn't stopped ogling at Ashley, he even practically knocked a freshman over because he was to busy staring at Ash to look were he was going. I will have to have a word with him about his staring because it's not helping fool people into thinking that we are dating.

I swear this class feels like it has been going on for hours, I cannot even concentrate on what I am supposed to be doing right now.

Finally, the god forsaken bell rings, and now I can finally go hang out with Ash. Me, Ash and Aiden get up and head out into the corridor.

"Hey Spencer? Are you coming to wait in the gym for Glen or are you going to head the library or something?" Aiden asks me.

"Actually Aid, I am going to hang out with Ash, will you tell Glen that I do not need a ride home? And I really do not want to talk to him right now anyway."

"Sure thing Spence. Have fun and I will see you tomorrow babe." he give me a kiss on the cheek says a quick bye to Ash. Then he leaves and heads in the direction of the gym.

"So, you ready to go?" she asks with a smile.

"Sure, let me just stop by my locker quickly to put my books in and then I am all yours." oh god how I wish I was all hers.

Walking across the quad towards the parking lot.

"So you still wanna go get coffee?"

"Do you mind if we skip coffee and just do something else?"

"Sure. We could head to my place or your place or we could head to the beach."

The beach sounds so good, Ashley in a bikini. Wait no not a good idea. I am supposed to be pretending to be straight and there is no way in hell that I will be able to keep my eyes off of her if she is in a tiny bikini.

"The beach, now? I don't even think I know were my bikini is." she is laughing at me.

"Not to go swimming, we can just go for a walk if you want. I just love walking down the beach listening to the waves crashing against the shore. It's just so relaxing, especially after a long day at school."

"Yea that sounds good."

We reach her car and I climb in the passenger seat, she starts the engine, pulls out the school parking lot, and heads towards the beach. She reaches over and puts on the radio and the sounds of Pink Floyd, wish you were here starts to play. 

We have been in the car for about 15 minutes and not one word has been spoken. It's weird because the silence is not uncomfortable; in fact, it is very comfortable. I could see myself sitting happily in her presence in silence and not once getting uncomfortable. Is that weird seeing as though I only met her today?

After about another 15 minutes we pull into the parking lot at the beach. She parks the car, and she steps out of the car and starts walking towards the beach. For some reason I cannot help but smile. For fuck sakes Spence, you are like a love struck teenager… wait I am a teenager, don't know about the love part though.

She must realize I am not with her as she stops and turns around to face me.

"Are you coming for a walk or are you gonna stay here?" she asks with a laugh.

"Yea, sorry." I say as I finally get out the car and I can feel the blush rising up my neck and heading to my cheeks.

I walk up to were she is standing waiting for me. 

"You ok Spence? I haven't bored you already have I?" she asks the last part with a bit of a laugh.

"I'm fine Ash. And no, of course you haven't bored me already." I say with a smile because honestly she hasn't. I don't think she could ever bore me.

She looks down at her cell phone. "Ok so it is a little after 4 and you have to be home at 6 so how far do you live from her so we can leave in time to get you home?"

"We will need to leave a little after 5 to get me home at 6."

"Ok. So we have a little more than an hour."

We reach the surf and we both bend down to remove our shoes. Walking down the beach with our shoes in our hands.

"I love the way the sand feels beneath my feet."

"Yea me too." I agree. After that, we fall back into that comfortable silence I was telling you about before. I keep stealing glances at her and she has caught me a few times but I have also caught her looking at me as well.

After about 10 minutes, Ash is the first to break the silence. "You wanna go walk in the surf?"

"Sure."

We reach the water's edge and start walking towards the pier. The water feels so good on my feet, the temperature is just right.

"The water feels good." I say

"Yea it does" she agrees with me.

We reach the pier and we both take a seat facing towards the water.

"Your brother is an ass Spence."

"Way to break the silence Ash." I laugh, she is right he is.

"Sorry. I don't want to offend you or anything. I know I don't know you or your brother, but it kind of pissed me off earlier when he came up and grabbed you. He should have been off defending you and not confronting you over some rumour. Even if it wasn't a rumour he still should have been defending you not chewing you out about it." she says not looking at me. I can't help but look at her and smile.

"You haven't offended me. You're right, he is an ass. And he should have been defending me. Being Glen and all, he thinks about is his stupid rep. It pisses me off, but he is not going to change." and he will not, especially when he finds out the rumour is true, he will probably be bashing me with Madison.

"So what is the deal with you and Aiden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or nothing. But you just don't seem comfortable with him when he is holding your hand or kissing you. Are you just not a fan of PDA?"

She is right. I am not comfortable with him holding my hand or kissing me, he's a male, and he's Aiden.

"I'm just not the PDA type." she's looking at me now as if she doesn't believe me. She is looking so deep into my eyes as if she is trying to read me.

She looks at her cell again. "It's a little after 5. We had better head back to my car. We don't want you being late now do we?" She says with a smile, stands up, and brushes the sand off herself.

She stands in front of me and offers me her hand. I take it and she helps me up.

"Thanks." I say as I pick my shoes up and I hand her hers. She just smiles and starts walking in the direction of the parking lot.

We walk back towards the lot in a comfortable silence again. When we reach the parking lot, we stop to put our shoes back on. At the car, she walks to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I get in. She shuts the door with a smile, and I just smile back. 

The drive home is again silent apart from me telling her were to turn. Usually if I was with someone and they were this silent I think I would have been extremely uncomfortable or trying to force a conversation, but with Ash, I don't feel either.

We finally turn down my street.

"It's this next one on the right." I say

She pulls up outside and puts the car in park.

"Thank you for today Spence, I actually had fun in school for the first time in… well forever." she says finally looking at me after what seems like lifetime.

"Your welcome. I had fun too. Thank you for the ride and for taking me the beach, I haven't been in a while." I say smiling.

"Your welcome and we should head to the beach again sometime, if you want."

"I would like that."

"Well maybe tomorrow after school if you have nothing planned we could actually go and get that coffee and head back to my place for a bit. If you want and your parents say it's ok we could maybe go have dinner?"

She sounded so nervous asking that. "I would like that. I will ask them tonight about dinner." she give me that nose-crinkling smile and again I cannot help but smile back.

"Cool."

"Well I better get in and get cleaned up before dinner."

"Ok. We don't want you being late when we have been outside your house for 10 minutes."

Smiling "Thank you again for the ride. And I will see you tomorrow?" I didn't mean to make that sound like a question and I didn't mean to sound nervous.

"You're welcome again. And you can count on it."

I get out the car, closing the door I say "Bye Ash."

"Bye Spence." she smiles that nose crinkling smile one more time.

Walking towards my house with a huge smile on my face, I reach my front door to open it. I turn and see that Ashley has not driven away yet. She is watching me intently as I step inside. I give her a small wave; she waves back before driving off. I close the door, with a huge smile plastered on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Making my way through the quad on another Monday morning. I am still met with some name-calling of the 'dyke, freak variety. The only people I get it from are the ones who are either associated with Madison or want to be associated with her. The rest of the school doesn't seem to care, which I am glad about. It's helping with my cover of dating Aiden if the only people shouting stuff at me are Madison's wannabes.

I make it to our usual table and take a seat atop the table with my feet on the bench.

It's been four weeks since the whole thing happened. Four weeks of pretending to be dating Aiden. For weeks since I met Ashley. Ashley, ever since that first day we have been hanging out practically non-stop.

When I got in that evening after we had been the beach, I asked my parents about going to dinner with Ash and they agreed. Glen also had to open his big mouth about the whole rumour thing going around school. I thought my mom was going to have a heart attack when she found out that people were saying I was gay. So I had to tell the whole tale about Madison being jealous and me dating Aiden. So she then wanted Aiden to have dinner with the family the next night, I think I nearly had a heart attack then with the thought of not going to have dinner with Ash. I managed to persuade mom to still let me go to dinner with ash and have Aiden around the next night.

So the next day after school Ash dropped me at my place to get ready then picked me up later that night. She took me to a restaurant that wasn't exactly extravagant but it defiantly wasn't cheap and it was sure as hell out of my price range. I had so much fun that evening just getting to know Ash some more. She looked amazingly beautiful as well wearing a cut-off jean skirt and a simple black vest as a shirt. I was wearing tight jeans that hugged me in all the right places and a baby blue camisole top that brought out my eyes. As the evening wore on I realized more and more that I really enjoyed her company. Even when neither of us were talking it was comfortable. I was glad that neither of us felt the need to try to force a conversation and were just content to sit in silence. At the end of the evening I tried to give Ash some money to pay for my half of dinner although I am fairly sure it would have only just about covered the appetizer. She just glared and in no uncertain terms told me to put my money away as she would not allow me to pay for anything, as it was she that asked me out to dinner.

Come to think of it, since then she has not let me pay for anything even when I have asked her to go out with me. I actually really feel bad. I must remember to talk to her about it.

I guess I need to ease up on my Ashley time, and try to spend a little time with Aiden, just to keep up the pretence. Ash is defiantly getting suspicious of it, every time she asks me to hang out I'm free, all I keep telling her is that Aiden has practice or Aiden has a game. Some pretend girlfriend I am, I haven't even been to one of his games.

Speaking of Ashley, she has just pulled into the parking lot. Is it wrong that I cannot help but smile? I swear I have had a smile on my face for the last four weeks. I'm surprised I haven't split my face. She has just got out of her car and is heading towards me. She spots me straight away and our eyes lock, she gives me a little wave and one of her amazingly sexy/beautiful nose-crinkling smiles and I cannot help but smile even wider.

"Hey you" she says as she sits atop the table next to me.

"Hey" I say as she leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She has been doing that for the last couple of weeks giving me a kiss on the cheek when she sees me, a hug, and a kiss on the cheek when she is saying goodbye. It is only the tiniest of gestures and I'm sure if you blinked you would miss it, but damn her lips feel so soft on my skin. I wonder what they would feel like on my lips.

I am brought out of my inner little fantasies by Ash laughing and waving her hand in front of me

"Huh?"

"You alright there space cadet? You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I'm fine. I seem to be doing what a lot?"

"Spacing out." Oh well I wouldn't space out if you would keep your lips of my cheek and stop sending my brain into overdrive.

"Yea, sorry about." I say giving her a smile

"So where is Aiden? Did he not give you a ride today?"

"No I got a ride with my brothers"

"You should have called me and I would have picked you up, anything to save you from the torture of being in a confined space with Glen. Clay is cool, but I swear Glen becomes an even bigger ass every time I see him."

"He is Glen, what else do you expect."

"Why can't he be more like Clay? I know he is adopted and stuff but are you certain that Glen isn't adopted? Because seriously he is an ass!"

I laugh. "Well I guess every family has to have someone in it that is an ass and in my family it is Glen"

She laughs. "So true. So what did you do over the weekend? Hang out with anyone special? Did you have fun?"

"My weekend was ok. Wasn't with anyone special. I just hung out with some rich snob who has an ego the size of Texas, so it wasn't fun at all." I say with a smirk. "What about you?"

She just smirks at me. "My weekend sucked. I spent it with this boring blonde girl that I met a few weeks ago. I will not repeating it anytime soon."

"Aw poor you. Not hav… Wait you think I'm boring?"

She's laughing at me. "To put it nicely. Yes!" She says trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

I shove her lightly in the shoulder and she laughs more. "I thought you loved me" I say with the biggest pout I could muster.

"Aw I'm sorry. I do love ya, I was just teasing ya." She says and then leans in and gives me another kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and we stare straight into each other's eyes and we both smile at each other until I turn away blushing. I am about to say something when Aiden walks up, perfect timing as ever.

"What is up sexy ladies?" He says then gives me kiss on my cheek, thankfully the opposite one that Ash had kissed me on.

"Hey!" Ash and I both say in unison.

"So did you sexy ladies have a good weekend?" He asks as he takes a seat on the bench in-between Ashley's legs and mine.

"Yea my weekend was great. I got to spend it with your sexy lady," She says throwing a smile in my direction and I can't help but blush and look away.

I look at Aiden and he is just looking at me smirking. "My weekend was good as well. I got to spend it with miss ego over here," I say bumping Ash with my shoulder.

"Shit. Be right back, I have left my cell in the car." Ash says as she jumps up and starts heading towards the parking lot.

Aiden takes a seat atop the table in the space Ash had just vacated. "You have so got a thing for her haven't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask not taking my eyes off her as she weaves her way through the throng of students.

"Not to everyone. But I know your secret remember so it's not hard for me to tell."

"Can you blame me? Anyway I'm fairly certain that you also have a thing for our Miss Ashley."

"No I do not blame you because she is hot with a capital H. But I suppose I fancy her, I don't really know her as well as you do, but I wouldn't mind taking her out on a date, but I am also fairly certain that she doesn't play for my team."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Pretty much because she looks at you the same way you have been looking at her. So I am happy to let this one go, I am even willing to play match maker for the two of you." He says with a smile.

"I'm not sure what you are going on about, the way she has been looking at me, but I am fairly certain she plays for your team Aid. You should just go for it."

"Hell no, I have made a fool of myself once already chasing after a gay girl."

We both laugh at that. "I think I'm going to tell her Aid."

"You're going to tell her you like her?" What? Hell no.

"What? I am not telling her that. I mean I think I am going to tell her that you and I are not together and that I am gay. There is no way in hell I am telling her I like her."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's all I get?"

"Ok tell her. I already think she knows we are not together anyway."

"Yea I got that feeling as well, you drooling over her and staring at her boobs was so not helping fool her into believing we were dating you douche."

"Hey you are so not blaming me. I have caught you drooling and staring at her boobs as well." He says laughing and I cant help but join in.

"Ok that was one time." It was honestly.

"Yea sure Spence."

"I think I am going to tell her after school. We are supposed to be going to the beach, so I will tell her then."

"Tell who then?" Ash asks appearing from nowhere.

"Shit Ash don't do that."

"Sorry I thought you guys saw me coming?" Oh how I would love to see her cuming and also be the reason for her cuming. Ok seriously need to stop that!

"I have to tell you something."

"Ooh do tell Spence."

"Erm well I need to tell both of you something well ask you something."

"What is it Spence?" Aiden asks

"Well Aid my mom wants you at family dinner tomorrow night if you are not doing anything."

"Sweet. Please tell me your dad is cooking because if not I will find something that I have to do."

"Yes my dad will be cooking." I say smiling at him. "And Ash my parents kinda want you to come as well as they want to meet you seeing as I have been spending so much time with you."

"Erm Spence. I don't really do family dinners." She says and I can't help but feel disappointed.

"Ok. Never mind. I will just tell them that you already had something planed."

She must see the disappointment on my face because she quickly smiles at me.

"No Spence its ok. I will go. Just for you. And you and you family should feel privileged to have me at your dinner because, 1 I'm Ashley Davies and, 2 I never go to family dinner for anyone, so you should feel extremely special."

I laugh. "Wow Ash. I could have sworn I just saw your head get bigger."

"Watch it you" She says with a smile as she lightly shoves me in the shoulder.

The bell rings to signal the start of school. She holds out her hand for me to take to help me down off the table. I don't hesitate in taking it. Again as always, when she touches me I can feel the spark and I know she can because I can see it in her eyes. When I have my feet back on the ground, she lets my hand go, gives me a hug, and says, "See you at lunch Spence" and with a quick kiss on my cheek she is gone. Lunch cannot arrive soon enough


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's PoV

God I am so nervous about telling Ash that Aiden and I are not dating. Even though I think, she knows we are not. I think I'm not going to tell her I'm gay. Maybe just tell her that Aiden said he was dating me because it was easier to dispel the rumors if I was dating someone than if I wasn't. It's not that I'm worried about how she may react to me being gay because I truly believe what she said when she said she didn't care if I was. Sometimes I get the feeling that she may be at least bisexual. I suppose you can say my "gaydar" goes off around her. Or the fact that I have noticed her eyes lingering on the ass of a girl in front of us when we are walking down the corridors at school, and when we are waiting in line a Starbucks. God can you imagine if she was, if only she'd have a crush on me, as I do her. Yeah right! Like that would ever happen. Like she would be interested in plain old me.

I cannot wait for this class to be over. I have English next, with Ash. God I hope no one turns and looks at me right now because I am sporting the hugest goofiest smile ever. Smiling comes natural when I think of her.

I have fifteen minutes left of this class. Fifteen minutes before I get to see Ash.

Ashley's PoV

I think I'm gonna meet Spence outside her class and walk her to English. The first class of the day we have together. This hour has dragged so much. Maybe I should have gone to my class. At least then I would have been doing something to make the time go by faster. I did try to sneak out and head to Starbucks, but the school patrol was all over. For nearly the past hour I have been sitting in the girl's bathroom just thinking about Spencer.

I don't know what it is about this girl. I mean I haven't even known her that long, but there is just something about her.

I have never wanted to spend so much time with someone in my life. I love being around her.

I cannot explain it. She just makes me feel… something. I cannot quite put my finger on it. I really think I am getting feelings for my 'straight' best friend. Ha straight, I swear to god that Spence is not straight. I pray to god that Spence is not straight.

But even if she was gay, I don't think that she would see me as more than a best friend. I mean why would she want me. The bad girl wannabe that has been kicked out of two schools when she could have anyone she wanted. God she is just so breathtakingly beautiful. I swear every time I see her she looks more stunning. Those eyes of hers. Those amazingly blue eyes that remind me so much of the ocean, my favorite place in the world. God I would happily drown in those eyes. Every time she looks at me, looks me dead in the eye, I fall that little bit more. I am falling so fast and there is nothing I can do about it. In fact, if there were something I could do, I wouldn't do it.

What I wouldn't give to wake up every day and see those eyes looking back at me. I want her to be mine so badly. I want to show her the world. I want to give her everything her heart desires. I want to treat her like a princess. I want to be the one to cry when she cries, laugh when she laughs. I want to fall asleep with her in my arms and wake up with her safe in my arms.

Even if she is gay and she doesn't see me as anything more than I friend. I still want to give her the world and treat her like the princess that she is.

I want to make it my duty to make sure that she is never hurting.

If she is gay, I want to protect her form all the homophobic hate in the world. In fact, all I want to do is protect her no matter what.

I hope one day I will have the courage to tell her all that.

Damn doesn't time fly when you are having seriously deep thoughts? There is five minutes left until Spencer's class ends. I had better make my way there if I want to catch her before she leaves the class.

Damn the gods of good timing are on my side today. I just got outside her class when the bell rings.

Standing beside the classroom door against the wall, I don't want her to see me until the last second. She finally walks out the class, and she's the last one out as usual. She doesn't see me and starts walking down the corridor towards her locker.

"Spence." Hell, she has one tight ass.

She stops and turns around. I start walking towards her, she sees me and I am rewarded with a beautiful if not shy smile.

"Hey" She says. As I reach her and lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek. I love how soft her skin feels beneath my lips. I think I may have let my lips linger on her cheek a second too long. I pull back and see a slight blush on her cheeks, and I have to fight the urge to smirk. Instead I just give her a small smile.

"Hey" I repeat. I had nothing else. My brain is still thinking about my lips on her cheek.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was waiting outside for you. I thought I would escort the fine lady to her next class." Aww she's blushing again.

"Ash?"

"Spence?" I ask with a smile

"Did you even go to your last class?"

"Yea?" I so did not mean to make that sound like a question.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Oh no, serious Spencer.

"An answer." I say sheepishly. I can't believe she can make me feel guilty about not going to class.

She just gives me a look, turns, and starts walking towards her locker. Damn it!

"Spence. Wait up" I say and jog to her side.

"Ash you really need to start going to your classes."

"I am going to class now."

"Ok I will rephrase that. You need to start going to all your classes. Not just the ones you have with me."

"But they are boring without you." She's smiling again. Yay.

"Ash you're going to end up in trouble and get suspended or worse kicked out." Aww she cares that I may get in trouble.

"Spence it's not like I need to know what chemicals react to each other."

"Ash. Ok I am being completely selfish in the fact that I don't want you in trouble and suspended or kicked out because I will be lonely. Not to mention, I will have to deal with Madison and her wannabes on my own."

"That's just charming Spence. Here I was thinking you wanted me around for my hotness and my charm and really the only reason you want me around is for my witty comebacks to Madison. I thought you loved me."

"Shut up" She says laughing and shoving me lightly in the arm.

"God you are such a bully" I say rubbing my arm were she shoved me.

We reached her locker. She gets her books, and we head off to boring English. Entering the class, we take our seats.

"Why cant school be over already." I say as I put my head down on my desk facing Spencer. She is laughing lightly at me again. "Or at least be lunch. I am so hungry"

"Why do you want school to be over so badly? It's not that bad."

"It's not that bad!" I say incredulously. "Girl there is definitely something wrong in your head if you think school is 'not that bad'." I say the last part in my impression of Spencer.

"Oi" She shoves me again.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Ok firstly, stop hitting me woman! And secondly you so do sound like that." I say with a smirk.

She just shoves me and glares at me. I just glare back at her for hitting me again, but our eyes are giving us away that we are not upset with each other.

"You love me." I say smirking at her.

"Shut up." She says shaking her head with a badly disguised smile.

"You so do. How could you not? It's me." I give her my goofiest smile.

"Maybe because you are an egotistical maniac." Now she is smirking at me.

The teacher walks in before I have a chance to reply. So I lay my head back down on my desk with my eyes facing Spencer.

'You love me' I mouth to her and she laughs again before facing the front of the class.

How I wish she did love me.

The bell finally rings to signal lunch.

I sit up straight. "Finally!" I ended up yelling and the whole class turns to look at me. "Sorry." I mumble as I stand up and walk out of the class with Spencer.

"God that class was so boring."

"Ash it's not that-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it's not that bad." I say glaring in her I direction.

"Its not." She's laughing at me. And I just glare at her, again.

"So anyway. Where's the boyfriend at?" I hate that word.

"He is going to meet us in the quad."

"Ok."

"I need to swing by my locker to get my lunch first."

We head towards her locker. As we are walking down the corridor, someone pushes Spence from behind and she almost falls.

"What the hell!" I yell as I see Madison and her wannabes walking past us laughing.

I quickly grab Madison by the arm and spin her around to face me.

"Say sorry to her!" I ground out through gritted teeth. This bitch is really starting to piss me the fuck off.

"What? Say sorry to a filthy dyke like her!"

"You know what! You are really starting to piss me off you narrow-minded piece of shit!"

"Just who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?"

I can faintly feel Spence tugging on my arm as I step up into Madison's face. "Who the fuck do you think you are calling her a dyke and shoving her? You good for nothing piece of trash!" I practically spit in her face.

"Ash. Just leave it. She is not worth getting in trouble over."

"Yea. Listen to your little girlfriend Ash" I step further into her face, our noses are practically touching. I can still feel Spence tugging on my arm, a little harder now.

"Ash, don't. Please let's just go. Please."

"Fine. Your right Spence. She isn't worth it." I lean in and whisper in her ear so only she can hear. "You better pray I don't see you without Spencer with me because then I will not hesitate about messing up that pretty little face of yours!" I whisper calmly. "Stay the fuck away from her!" I growl that last part out. I step back away from her with a smirk on my face. Madison actually looks scared. She should be. I will not let her hurt Spencer verbally and certainly not physically. I take hold of Spencer's hand an interlace our fingers together. I smile sweetly at Madison. "Have a nice day" I say as I walk away hand in hand with Spencer towards her locker.

"I really wish you would just let me smack that bitch."

"Ash, what did I say before about me not wanting you to get kicked out?"

"I know, but seriously. Where does she get off shoving you and talking to you like that? She really pissed me off!" I growl out.

We reach her locker and unfortunately, she drops my hand, but not before giving it a little squeeze. She gets her lunch out of her locker and we start walking towards the quad to meet drool boy.

"Ash you seriously need to calm down. Thank you for defending me again but I can defend myself you know."

"Ok. I'm calm. I know you can defend your self Spence. I have never said that you couldn't. It just piss's me off when someone tries to hurt someone I care deeply for."

She just smiles at me again and I smile back.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. But let's face it, if you got into a fight with Madison you would have no chance because you hit like a girl."

"Oi." She says and punches me in the arm.

"See what I mean. That punch wouldn't even hurt a fly." I smirk.

"I hate you." She glares at me but I can see the playfulness in her eyes.

"Spence we have been over this so many times. You do not hate me, you love me. You know it so stop trying to deny it."

"God you are insufferable today." She laughs out.

"What's up sexy ladies?" Great its drool boy.

"Hey Aid. Not much." I say as I take a seat across from him.

"Hey." Spencer says and takes a seat next to me. That's weird. He never gave her a kiss. I wonder if they have had a fight?

"You ok Spence?" He asks.

"Yea I'm good. Just thinking."

"Be careful. Don't want you getting hurt."

"Shut it Aiden." She says with a small smile.

"She had another run in with Madison." I tell him.

"What did she say?"

"She shoved Spencer pretty hard from behind." I tell him, feeling my anger rise again.

"Yea then Ash went all macho and wanted to re-arrange Madison's face." She says smiling at me.

"And I would have if you hadn't of asked me not to. I really do wish you would let me hit her just once. Then she will leave you alone because I would make sure as hell she got the message loud and clear."

"See what I mean Aid? All macho."

"I see. It's kinda hot." He did not just say that.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asks.

"Sorry Spence."

"You will always be an ass." She says laughing.

"So what am I to expect tomorrow at dinner with your family then Spence?"

"Ash just expect amazing food. Mr. C is an amazing cook. Man I'm getting hungry just thinking about Mr. C's cooking."

"Just expect the inquisition off my mom. My dad will just be my dad. He is just laid back. Clay will be Clay and Glen will be Glen."

"Oh great. Your mom is so going to stop you from hanging around with me when she finds out I have been kicked out of two schools."

"Well just don't tell her you got kicked out of your last school, just tell her you wanted to change school or something."

"Yea ok Spence. I'm sure she is going to believe that one."

"Yea Spence. We are talking about your mom."

"Aiden shut up."

"Yes ma'am" He says and mock salutes her. As I laugh.

"You're an ass." She says glaring at him.

"So what are the chances of you dad liking me?"

"Well if my dad likes Aiden I am positive that he is going to like you."

"Hey! What is that meant to mean?"

She just glares at him.

"Yea I know. Shut up Aiden!" He says in a Spencer impression, that I can't help but laugh at.

"What is it today with people doing impressions of me?"

"Right ladies. I'm off. I will see you two later maybe?"

"I am heading to the beach with Ash after school. I will call you later tonight."

"Ok that sounds good. I will speak to you later Spence. Bye Ash." He gives Spence a quick kiss on the cheek and then heads off in the direction of the gym. I don't know why he doesn't just move in there. He is always there. I look to Spence to her sitting there with a far off look on her face.

I gently place my hand on top of hers on the table. She quickly turns her head to look me dead in the eyes. I can see something in them but I cannot decipher what it is.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I am not being good company." She says with a small smile.

"You don't have to speak to be good company Spence." I say smiling at her. I still haven't moved my hand off hers and I don't plan to until we have to get up to go to class. "You have just been a little distant since that thing with Madison earlier. Don't let it get to you Spence. Her opinion counts for nothing."

"I know. It's just what is the big deal about someone being gay?"

"Some people are just scared of things that are different Spence. It's just one of those sad facts of life." I say with a small smile.

"Come on lets get to history."

"Oh joy." She just giggles at me.

Spencer's POV

Thank god that there are only two classes left today. Two more boring classes then I get to spend time with Ash away from this place. I can't believe I am going to tell her I am gay. Well I will do it if I do not chicken out. No I will not chicken out. No matter what I am going to tell her the truth about Aiden and me. I really hope she wont be mad at me for lying to her.

As soon as we take our seats in history Ash's head hit's the desk. She looks about ready to sleep. She is just looking at me smiling, and I am finding it hard to keep my attention towards the front of class. This is going to be a long period.

Finally, the bell rings. One more class then it's alone time with little miss sexy.

We leave the class to find Aiden waiting outside for us.

"Hey Aid." We say in unison.

"Spence how in the hell did you stay awake in that class?" I just laugh at her. I have never known anyone to hate school as much as she does.

"Ash I have never known anyone to hate school as much as you do." I say laughing

"It's like torture to me. It is so unbelievably boring."

"Well we have bio next."

"OH YAY!" She yells and half the people in the corridor turn and look at her. "Thank god it is the last one of the day."

Finally the day is over.

"Ok let's get out of here." Ash is practically running for the door.

Aiden and I just follow behind laughing lightly.

"Right ladies I will catch up you later I got to hit the gym"

"Bye Aiden"

"Bye Aid. See you tomorrow" Ash says.

"Bye guys." He says and then walks off in the direction of the gym.

"Let's go." Ash says as she grabs hold of my hand again like she did earlier. I could definitely get used to holding her hand.

"Ok." I say and she is practically dragging me towards the parking lot. "Hold up there speedy. Where's the fire."

"Less talk, faster walk." She says without even looking at me.

We reach her car and she drops my hand, much to my disappointment. She reaches for the passenger door and opens it for me.

"M' lady." she says overdramatically while she holds the door open for me. I get in and she closes the door.

"Why thank you kind sir." I say overdramatically as well.

"Oh you so did not just call me sir." She says has she lets go of the door and starts walking to the driver side. She gets in and starts the car.

"I think you will find that I did just call you sir." I say with the cutest smile I can muster, well what I think is a cute smile anyway.

"One time Carlin. That is a one-time thing. Next time you call me sir I will not be held accountable for my actions," She states glaring at me.

"Oh shut up and drive already woman."

"So demanding." She says with a smirk. "I like it." She says that last part under her breath but just loud enough so I could make it out. Although I am pretty sure I wasn't supposed to be able to make it out.

She pulls out of King High parking lot and I reach and put on the radio. Snow Patrol's chasing cars is on. I love this song.

"I love this song"

"Yea me too."

Then we fall back into one of our usual comfortable silences. Ash is concentrating on the road ahead and I am trying to decide what I am going to say to her about Aiden and me.

After 30 minutes or so, we pull into the parking lot at the beach. We do the usual of walking to the edge of the sand and taking our shoes off.

We have been walking for about 5 minutes or so. Walking in silence. Our arms keep brushing together every now and then, and we share a shy smile with each other. We are heading to our usual spot under the pier.

Ash is the first to break the silence. "Spence I am absolutely shitting myself about meeting your parents tomorrow. I man what if they don't like me and they don't want you to be friends with me anymore?"

"Ok ash they are just my parents. They are not going to kidnap you and sacrifice you to the gods or anything. And if they don't like you, then that is their loss. I will not want stop being friends with you so stop worrying about it."

"Ok I will try to stop worrying about it. Emphasis is on try though Spence."

We finally reach the pier and we both take a seat in the sand.

"God I love the smell of the ocean so much." Ash says.

"Yea me too. I don't think I could ever move anywhere more than an hour or two maximum away fro the coast."

"Nor me."

"My parents were talking about moving us all back to Ohio when I graduate high school."

"What?"

"I really do not want to. I mean this is my home. I haven't lived in Ohio since I was two years old. I have my friends here. Why would I want to move away from the people I care about and have to start again with making friends?"

"I know we have not known each other for all that long, but I really hope you don't move away from me."

"Yea. Me too."

"So."

"So?"

"Is everything ok with you and Aiden?" I was not planning to get into this so soon. I may as well get it over with.

"There is something I need to tell you about me and Aiden."

"Ok."

"I wasn't planning on telling you this so soon. I was going to wait a little bit longer so I could figure out how I wanted to say this."

"Spence just say it."

"Well technically me and Aiden are not a couple." I pause to see her reaction and she just nods her head for me to continue. "Ok so it's like this. It will be easier to explain if I start at the beginning." I pause again. "I just don't want you to be mad at me because I have been lying to you."

"Spence. I promise I am not going to be mad. Just tell me what it is." She says with an encouraging smile.

"Ok, so here's the thing. So you remember the first day we met?"

"Of course"

"Well on the Saturday before we met on the Monday. I stupidly told someone who I thought was my best friend a secret. That person was Madison. I told her that I was gay." I pause to see her reaction and she is just giving me an encouraging smile and nods her head for me to continue. "When I told her, she was just smiling at me and said that is was ok and that she still loved me and that she would always be my friend. That night I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders, and I was feeling so good until I went to school on that Monday morning. When I got there, I found out that she had told the whole school that I was gay and kicked me off the squad. I saw Aiden, he took me for coffee and came up with the plan to tell everyone that we were dating until I felt comfortable enough to come out. So when we got back to school we put the plan into action. And when you saw me and Aiden arguing with her that was the first time we had said we were together. God Madison was so pissed I thought she was going to explode." I laugh remembering Madison's face that day. Ash is laughing along with me. "I'm sorry I've lied to you since we met. After the thing with Madison I just wasn't ready to tell anyone else."

"Hey it's ok. You're telling me now. That's all that matters. Madison had no right to try to out you like that. It is a hard enough thing to do without someone doing it for you before you are ready to do it yourself. But Spence I wish that you would have been comfortable around me to just be yourself and not pretend."

"Thank you" I say and lean in and give her a hug.

"No need to thank me Spence. I will be here for you no matter what. Ok?"

"Ok." I say and I hold on tighter to her, before I can stop them a few tears fall down my cheeks. I don't even know why I am crying. I think it is because I have just lifted some of the weight off my shoulder by telling her. And her accepting me for me.

She gives me one last squeeze and pulls back. She sees the tears falling down my cheeks, cups my face in her hands, and brushes my teas ways with her thumbs.

She rests her forehead against mine. "Hey. Don't cry Spence. Everything is going to be ok."

"I'm sorry." I force out around the lump in my throat. My heart is beating so fast right now being this close to her.

She pulls back a little and gives me a kiss on my forehead. She pulls back and pulls me into her side and I rest my head atop her shoulder, while she puts her arm around my shoulder and holds me so tight and so close to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Spencer. But just promise me one thing."

"Anything"

"Never feel the need to lie to me. All I want is for you to be yourself around me. You don't have to pretend to be someone or something that you are not."

"I promise."

"Good"

We fall back into one of our comfortable silences. And just sit there staring out over the ocean with my head on her shoulder and her arm around me rubbing my arm slightly. And in this moment, I don't think I ever want to be anywhere else.

Ashley's POV

I knew it. I knew she liked girls. I cannot believe that Madison did that to her. That two faced little whore. Now I want to smack her even more.

I think I should probably tell her that I like girls as well.

I love how just sitting here with her like this just feels so right. I wish I could sit like this forever with her.

I look at the time and it's a little after 5pm. We better get going if I am going to get her home in time for dinner. But I really don't want to move. What if I never get the opportunity to sit like this with her again?

"Hey Spence?"

"Mmmm?"

"Hey you're not falling asleep there are you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yea. Your comfy" She says in this cute half asleep voice. I laugh.

"Well we got to move. It's a little after five and I got to have you home for 6."

"Nooo. Don't want to move. Comfy." She whines. Whiney Spencer is so cute.

"Well if you move now. I promise that tomorrow we can come back here before we go to you folks for dinner and you can use my shoulder as a pillow again. Ok?"

"Fine." She says lifting her off my shoulder and I immediately miss the contact. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. I promise. And I always keep my promises." I state as I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it and I help her up.

We start heading back towards the parking lot.

"Spence. I have something I need to say."

"Ok. What is it?"

"You're not the only one that likes girls"

"What? So you're… you mean… Oh my god Aiden was right."

"What do you mean Aiden was right."

"He has a crush on you, and I said he should ask you out and he said no because he had already made a fool of himself chasing after one gay girl."

"How in the hell did he know?" I didn't think I was that obvious.

"How in the hell does he have better gaydar than me?" I can't help but laugh at that. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing Spence. Nothing."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask."

"What do you mean I didn't ask? What did you want me to do just walk up to you and say, hey Ash are you gay?"

"Well you could have." I say trying not to laugh at the incredulous face, she is giving me.

"You're nuts."

"Why thank you Miss Carlin for that wonderful compliment"

We get back to the car and I open her door for her as usual. We pull out the parking lot and head in the direction of the Carlin residence.

We are back in one of our comfortable silences again. Spencer is the first one to break it.

"So do you have you eye on a girl at the moment?" Yea you.

"Yea, but I don't think she would be interested in me the wannabe bad girl. How about you? You interested in anyone?

"Yea. But there is no way in hell she would want to date me."

"Why would she not want to date you Spence?"

"Because I am just little old boring Spencer Carlin that's why."

"You are far from boring Spence. You are amazing and if she didn't want to date you there must be something wrong with her." I take a quick look at her and she is blushing. Aww.

"You too."

"Me what?"

"You're amazing as well Ash."

"Oh I already know that. No need to tell me." I say with a smirk

"And miss ego is back again."

"You know it." I can see her shaking her head and smiling at me out of the corner of my eye and I can't help but smile back.

I pull up outside her house and shut of the car. I turn in my seat to face her.

"Thank you." I say.

"What for?"

"For feeling comfortable enough and trusting me to tell me the truth."

"You don't have to thank me. I am just sorry I didn't do it sooner."

"Don't be sorry. I know how hard it is remember."

She leans over and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

"What for?" I whisper back, not letting go of her.

"For being you. For understanding why I didn't tell you sooner."

I pull back and give her a kiss on her cheek; I wish I could just kiss her on the lips. Even just once.

"You better get in. Don't want to be late."

"Yea that wouldn't be a good idea."

She gets out of the car and closes the door.

"Bye Ash." She whispers.

"Bye Spence." I whisper back.

She turns and walks to the front door, and as usual, I don't drive off until I know she is safely inside. She opens the front door and with a small wave and smile, she closes the door. And I drive away with a little bit of hope that maybe one day we will be more than just friends.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so glad that I finally told Ash the truth about Aiden and me. Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel, she understood why I didn't tell her before today.

It has only been a month since I met her. It feels like so much longer. I need to give Aiden a call as well because I told him I would; I cannot wait to tell him about Ash.

I cannot believe that he knew that she was gay, and I didn't. I am so ecstatic about the fact that she likes girls, I don't really know why that excites me as much as it does. I know I fancy her like mad, and I know that I am starting to develop feelings for her that are way beyond friendship. Wishful thinking on my part because I know that there is no chance in hell that she would even look twice at me. I wish that she could feel the same way about me as I do her.

"Spencer?" my mom calling me brings me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok hun? You haven't hardly touched your food."

Yea I am fine except the fact that I think I may be falling in love with my female best friend.

"Yea I'm ok, just a bit tired. Can I be excused?"

"Sure honey. You should turn in early tonight; it will do you good."

"Yea I might just do that. I am just going to give Aiden a quick call first."

"Is Aiden and your friend… what's her name again?"

"Ashley"

"Yes that's it, are Ashley and Aiden having dinner with us tomorrow?"

"Yes they are. What time do you want Aiden to be here for?"

"Won't he be coming with you honey?"

"No, me and Ash are going to head to the beach after School for a bit and then here."

"You seem to be spending a lot more time with this girl than you have been with your own boyfriend. Is everything ok between the two of you?"

I wonder if her head would explode if I told her I was gay right now? "We are fine mom; he is just busy with training and stuff."

"I'm glad everything is ok. You two make such a cute couple. Don't you think so Arthur?"

"Yes sure they do dear." He tosses a smile towards me. Glen makes a gagging noise, and I just glare in his direction.

"I am going to head upstairs."

"Ok honey. Tell Aiden to be here by six"

"Sure."

I walk into my room and flop down on my bed.

God if my mom has actually noticed that I hardly spend any time with Aiden, and she is never home. I cannot believe that people other than Madison have not questioned our relationship.

Grabbing my bag by my desk, I pull my cell out. I dial Aiden's number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey."

"So?"

"So what?

"So did you tell her?"

"Yea"

"Spencerrrrrr" he whines.

"What?" I ask with a bit of a giggle.

"Will you give me details or are you going to make me drag it out of you?"

"What do you want to know Aid?"

"What did you tell her? What did she say? Did you tell her that you want to fuck her?"

"Aiden! I don't believe you!

"What?" he asks laughing at my reaction.

"As if I am going to tell her I want to fuck her."

"I don't know why you don't. She wants to fuck you."

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yea I do. I'm sorry. I will be quiet now and listen and throw a few well placed 'I cannot believe she said that and I cannot believe you said that' ok?"

"Aiden if I didn't know any better I would think that you were gay." I say laughing at him; he is such a girl sometimes.

"There is nothing wrong with a guy being in touch with his feminine side. Now details."

"Ok jeez chill will ya. I just told her that you and me were not together and that it was a cover for me being gay. She said that she thought that we weren't dating because we didn't act 'coupley' whatever that means."

"She is right on that. We don't really act like a couple."

"I suppose."

"So what else happened, surely that can't be it all."

"It's not. You were right about Ash."

"I was right about what?"

"You were right that she likes girls."

"See I told you so."

"Don't start."

"Sorry. So are you going to ask her out now that you know she likes girls?"

"No Aid. She is not interested in me."

"God Spence you are so stupid. Of course she is. Have you not seen the way she looks at you?"

"If you think she looks at me as anything other than a friend you are the stupid one." He is nuts. She is so not interested in me.

"If you say so, but I am right. I was right about her liking girls, and I am right about her liking you." He is right about one thing, so now he thinks he is right about everything. He manages to be right about once every two years or so.

"Whatever Aiden. I don't think I want to keep up this charade about us two."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I think my mom is suspicious. She asked me before if we were having problems because I have been hanging out with Ash all the time."

"What did you tell her?"

"I just said that you were busy with training."

"Kinda true. So is this you telling me that you want to break up with me?" I can hear him mock sniffling.

"I am sorry Aiden I didn't mean to break your heart, but we are just not meant to be." I say over dramatically.

"So how do you want to do it?"

"Do you mind pretending for like a week more and then we will amicably split?"

"Why a week though?"

"Because it just looks a bit suspicious if we do it before dinner tomorrow with my mom asking questions before."

"Ok that's cool. It means I can start hitting on the ladies again because my porn collection was getting so boring."

"EW! I so do not need those kind of visuals Aiden." I say rather disgustedly.

"Oh whatever Spence. Like you don't get yourself off to porn."

"OH MY GOD AIDEN" I yell into the phone and all I can hear is him laughing hard on the other end of the phone.

"Spence just that reaction tells me I am right." he says once he has finally stopped laughing.

Ok so he is right, kind of. Lately it has just been to thoughts of Ashley, and how her fingers would feel. I need to not go there right now because I am too tired to do anything about it. A cold shower so does not sound good right now.

"Shut up. So anyway mom wants you here at six tomorrow."

"Ok cool."

"I am going to go Aid. I'm beat, and I want to have an early night."

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yea. Night Aiden."

"Night Spence"

I hang up the phone and place it on my night stand. I walk over to my dresser and take out a pair of black boxers and a white tank to sleep in. Quickly changing, then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I head back into my room and crawl into my nice comfortable bed.

Aiden and I are going to have to sit down and talk to figure out what we want to tell people. Madison is going to love it when she finds out.

I do not know why I care so much about what people at school think about me. All that should matter to me is my family's opinion. I hope to god that they are ok with it. I know Glen won't be from his reaction at school. I think Clay will be ok, and I am sure that my dad will be. He is a social worker after all. My mom is a whole other story, she is so religious she will probably attack me with holy water and want an exorcism performed. Ok that is a scary thought. I don't really want to be thinking about this right now, I will think about that when the time comes for me to tell them.

I am woken up by my cell ringing on my night stand. Opening my eyes to look at the big red numbers on my alarm clock.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Three fucking am." I say as I grab my phone

"Hello?" I say slightly annoyed and rather sleepily without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Spence." is the husky reply.

"Ash. Why the hell are you calling me at three in the freaking morning?"

"Oh shit Spence I am sorry I woke you. I didn't look at the time before I called."

"Why the hell are you still up at this time?"

"I didn't realize it was this late. I was just working on some new music. I will let you go back to sleep."

"It's ok I am awake now so you might as well tell me why you called."

"I just wanted to call and make sure that you were ok after today. So are you ok?"

"I am ok. Just glad that you know the truth now."

"Me too Spence. Me too." why does she seem so happy about that?

"Me and Aiden are going to break up. I don't want to keep pretending with him. Plus it is not fair to him."

"So are you going to tell your parents the truth?"

"Hell no. I am so not ready to tell them yet. You saw how hard it was for me to tell you."

"Ok. So are you guys going to have this big public break up in the quad at lunch?"

"We haven't talked about how we are going to do it yet. We are going to keep it up for like another week and then break up. I think we will just tell everyone that it was amicable and that we are still friends."

"Yea that sounds like a good plan Spence. Anyway I will let you get back to sleep, and I think I am going to head to bed now myself."

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget you promised me the beach after school before this stupid dinner."

"I know I did. And I always keep my promises Spence. Especially ones I make to you." I wonder what she meant by that last bit?

"I am glad to hear it."

"Do you want me to pick you up for school in the morning?"

"Ash my house in the opposite direction to school. It wil…" she cuts me off.

"I don't mind. I want to. I like spending time with you. Plus I would do anything so you don't have to spend anymore time with Glen than necessary."

"Ok thank you Ash."

"It's ok. Plus if your lucky I may even bring you coffee."

"Oh yea definitely lucky me if I get coffee."

"And lucky you because you get to spend an extra 20 minutes in my company."

"Sure Miss ego."

"Whatever you love my ego."

"Not as much as you. Anyway I will see you in the morning."

"Yea. Goodnight Spence." she kind of whispers my name at the end.

"Goodnight Ash." I whisper back and close my phone with a smile on my face. I close my eyes after laying back down and fall back to sleep with that smile never fading.


	9. Chapter 9

SPENCER'S POV

For the second time this morning the shrill ring of my phone wakes me up. Rolling over to pick up my cell off the night stand, I look at the time on my alarm clock. It's freaking 5:30am. I open my cell without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I say half asleep and angry.

"Hiya Spence." A raspy voice replies. I love the sound of her voice. It instantly brings a smile to my face.

"Hey Ash. What you doing up so early? How in the hell are you so cheery when you've had less sleep than me?"

"I am up so early because if you remember I promised you a ride to school and coffee before hand. I am so cheery because I get to see your smiling face in 20 minutes when I pick you up."

"Ash, can we just forget coffee and let me sleep a bit longer? Please?"

"No Spence-y wencey. Get up and get dressed because it's a beautiful day, and I am on my way to get you. So move that cute ass of yours right now." Spence-y wencey? And did she just say that my ass was cute?

"Spence-y wencey Ash? Seriously. I think maybe you have had too much coffee already. And did you seriously say my ass was cute?" I cannot help but laugh.

"Yes I did say you had a cute ass. Although not as cute as mine. Now move Spence I will be there in a little bit. Bye Spence."

Before I have a chance to reply, she hangs up. I sigh and roll out of bed. I have 20 minutes before she arrives.

Heading into the bathroom, I take a quick shower before Ash arrives.

I turn on the water, wait a few moments until it is at the right temperature and then strip off my clothes, and step under the flow of water. I quickly start to wash my body and then my hair.

I cannot believe Ash said that I have a cute ass. Wait does that mean that she has been checking out my ass. No she won't have, I think she just said it to see if I had a reaction to it.

After washing my hair, I turn off the shower and step out. I wrap myself up in a big blue fluffy towel and walk to the sink to brush my teeth. Picking up another towel, I dry my hair with it and then head back into my room; I pick out something from my closet to wear for today. A pair of jeans that fit me in all the right places and a pale blue tank. I place the clothes on my bed and then take a seat on the end and continue towel drying my hair.

ASHLEY'S POV

I pull up outside the Carlin's at 5:55am. God I do not think I have ever been out this early. Well I have been going home at this time but never out. Putting the car in park, I decide to go knock and get Spence incase she went back to sleep. I walk to the door and knock once. It's not long until I hear someone approach the door. It swings open and I am face to face with a tall dark haired, man who I am assuming is her father. He smiles at me and I now know it's her father because she has the exact same smile.

"Can I help you?" he asks me in a kind voice.

"Hi. I am here to pick Spencer up."

"I see. And may I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I am Ashley, Ashley Davies." I say as I extend my hand towards him. Must be polite toward the rents.

He shakes my hand with a bit of a chuckle. "So you are the famous Ashley that I have heard so much about." he says and I blush a little. Does that mean that Spencer talks to her family about me? "Come on in." he says as he releases my hand.

"My dad is the only famous one of us Davies, Mr. C."

"So I hear." He chuckles. "SPENCER ASHLEY IS HERE!" He yells up the stairs.

"I WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I hear her yell in reply.

Mr. C heads towards the kitchen so I follow him.

"Take a seat Ash. She may be sometime."

I sit down on the offered seat.

"So will you still be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Yes I will. If that is still ok with you and Mrs. C?"

"Of course it is ok." he says with that kind smile

Just then, Spence walks in and takes the seat next to me. And I cannot help but give her a kiss on the cheek as I usually do when I see her.

"Hey." she says as a light blush starts to cover her cheeks.

"Hey you." I say back. I look up to see Mr. C looking at us with a small smile.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Spence. So why exactly are you to up this early, its only just after 6?"

"I have no clue you will have to ask Ash. I wanted to sleep a bit longer, but I got ordered out of my bed at 5:30 by Miss Davies here." she finishes with a glare in my direction.

"Excuse me. You are the one that said that I had to pick you up for school and also take you and buy you a coffee or my life wouldn't be worth living." I say glaring back at her.

She shoves me in the shoulder and says with a laugh. "You are so full of it. Dad do not believe anything she says. She is the one that woke me at 3am to ask me if I wanted a ride."

While she is saying this, I cannot help staring at her with a small smile on my face. I hear Mr. C chuckle and I look up to be met with him looking at me with a small smile gracing his face and something in his eyes that I cannot place. I have actually just been caught staring at Spence by her father.

"Well if you want to be like that Spence I will let you go back to bed and you can get a ride with your brothers." I say as I stand up and slowly start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare walk out of here without me, seeing as though you made me get up this early. I want my coffee and I mean a large coffee."

"Fine. Let's go then. I need coffee and lots of it if you expect me to make it through school." I turn to look at Mr. C "It was nice meeting you."

"You too Ashley. I will see you tonight."

He walks towards Spence and gives her a hug and kiss atop her head. "Have a good day Spence. And be home no later than 6 you know what your mom is like."

"I know dad. We will be back before 6, but we are going to head to the beach for a bit I think." she looks at me and I nod yes.

"Ok hon. I will see you tonight."

"Bye dad"

"Bye Mr. C"

"Bye Spence. Bye Ash."

We leave and head to my car. As usual, I open the door for her and she has a little blush coating her cheeks. I walk around and get in the car, start the engine and pull away in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

SPENCER'S POV

I cannot believe she kissed my cheek in front on my dad. Although I admit that, I did not expect to see a smile on his face when he saw it.

I am so tired. I did not get near enough sleep last night, and I have no clue how Ash is so awake she has had less than me.

"I really do not know how you are so awake right now Ash."

"I am used to not sleeping much Spence. I always do it."

After that, we go back into are usual comfortable silence.

I cannot help but to keep stealing glances at her. She really is breathtakingly beautiful.

We pull up at Starbucks a little before seven.

"What do you want Spencer? I'll go in and get them, and we can drink them on the ride to school. We haven't got time to sit down and drink them because you Miss sleepy head didn't get up and ready in time."

"Whatever Ashley." I say and playfully glare at her. "Can I get a latte please?"

"Sure Spence." she says, and I reach into my pocket for some money to hand her. "Don't even think about it Spencer. You are not paying for your coffee." she says sternly.

"Ash. You really need to let me pay for things."

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair for you to keep paying. I don't want you thinking I only hang with you because you pay for stuff."

"That's exactly why I foot the bill."

She thinks I am friends with her because she pays for my stuff?

"You think I am only your friend because you have got money?" I ask a little hurt.

"No!" she replies quickly. "Of course I don't think that Spence. I meant I pay for things for you because I know that you don't want it and you're not my friend for it."

Oh.

"Oh. I never want you to think that is why I am friends with you Ash. I would be friends with you if you were poor. I am friends with you, not your money."

She leans over to give me a hug. "I know that Spence. That's why I love you."

She pulls back out of the hug with a smile on her face. "I better go get them coffees before we are late for school." with one last smile she is out the car and walking to the entrance before I have a chance to say anything.

She said love. She said she loves me. Oh, my god Ashley loves me. Me?

Of course she does you goober, but she didn't mean it in anything other than a friend way.

I don't think she will ever mean it in anything other then a friend way.

ASHLEY'S PoV

Oh my god. I cannot believe I said I love her. I hope she didn't notice the double meaning to it. Wait is there a double meaning to it? Do I love her as more than a friend? Am I in love with my best friend?

I walk into Starbucks and get in line. Thankfully, it is not to long.

Ok back to my little dilemma. Am I in love with my best friend? There is no denying that she is not beautiful. I have had friends that are beautiful, and I have never thought I was in love with them. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. Every waking minute if possible. I have never wanted to do that with my other friends. Every time I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach, and my palms get sweaty. I want to be near her all the time. Wanting to hug her all the time, I love just giving her those little kisses on the cheek. Even though I wish, I could have so much more than that. I know for sure that I have never wanted that or felt like that with my other friends.

So the question still remains. Am I falling in love with her or am I already in love with her?

Falling in love or in love? In love? Am I in love?

"YES!" oh shit. So did not mean to say that aloud. The people in the shop all turn to look at me. "Sorry. Just glad to finally be at the front of the line. In a rush." I say as I can feel the blush quickly coating my cheeks.

"What can I get you?" the Barista asks me.

"Can I get two grande latte's please." she take my order, and I pay while another girl starts to make my drinks.

I am in love. Oh, my god I am in love. In love with my best friend. With my best friend that is not interested in me.

How do you know she is not interested in you? Because I just do. There is no way she would want to date me. You haven't even spoken to her about it, and you think you know what her answer would be. I am not going to speak to her about it. I don't want to scare her. If friendship is all I can have, I am sure as hell going to take it. You're a chicken. I am… I am going mad. I am arguing with myself. White padded room here I come.

I get our drinks and head back to the car. Spence is sitting in the front with her head back and her eyes closed. I stop a short distance from the car and just stare at her. I must look like a mad woman just standing here holding drinks with a smile on my face staring at my car. Well staring at the beauty in my car. I start walking again and reach the drivers side door.

"Hey Spence." I call out gently so I don't startle her.

She opens her eyes and turns her head towards me.

"Hey" she calls out gently back to me.

I can't help but just stand here staring into her eyes. They seem a lighter shade than usual. But beautiful as always. I can't help the smile that graces my lips, and I can't help but smile wider. The one were my nose-crinkles when se smiles back at me.

"Are you going to stand there smiling at me all day like a mad women?" she asks with a small laugh. I can feel myself blushing again. Twice in the space of like 10 minutes. I never blush.

"Sorry. Here is your latte." she reaches over to grab it out my hand and I open the car door and climb in. I place my drink in the cup holder and start the car. "We better head to school. Don't want you being late." ok so that was lame. It was the only thing I could think of. She is still smiling at me, making me nervous and when I am nervous, I say stupid things like that.

"Yea we don't want to be late." she says still smiling.

I pull out of the lot and head towards school. Spencer reaches over and turns on the radio and my ears are soon assaulted with the sounds of Danity Kane. I can see Spencer out of the corner of my eye moving her head and lip-syncing along with it. We stop at a red light and I take the opportunity to look at her. She looks at me and smiles and then starts to sing along slightly loudly.

I just laugh. "You are so fucking cute Spence."

She stops singing briefly to dazzle me with a full-blown hella cute Spencer smile. I just laugh some more, and she goes back to her singing. Turning back to face the road, just as the light goes green. We continue our journey to school and the car is filled with the sounds of Spencer singing and me laughing.

I love this. I love how easy this is. I love that she is this free around me. I love seeing her this free.

We pull into the school parking lot a few minutes before school is about to start. I shut off the car and we both climb out.

"I won't be eating lunch with you and Aid today. I need to study for a test."

Damn it. That means I have to put up with drool boy on my own.

I just turn to her with a pout on my face. She just starts laughing at me.

"Don't pout Ash. Aid will keep you company, and it is only for today. You will see me after school."

"After school. But Spence that is hours away." I whine and make my pout even bigger.

"Stop pouting Ash. Even if it does make you look cute." the pout disappears from my face immediately. "Ha I knew that would work."

"How many times Spence do I have to tell you that I don't do cute. Cute is not a word to describe Ashley Davies. Smoking, hot, amazing, beautiful, stunning, all those are words to describe me. Never cute."

"Ash I swear one of these days your head is going to explode." she says laughing.

We reach her locker just as the bell rings.

"I will see you after school. I cannot be late for this class. Again."

"Ok. Meet me at my locker?"

"Sure Spence. See ya later." I lean in and give her a kiss on her cheek as usual. Then turn and walk in the direction of my class.

"Bye cutie!" I hear Spence yell after me.

I turn and glare at her. "I don't do cute!" I yell back. Then continue on my way.

This day is going to suck some major ass. I cannot wait for it to be over so I can spend time with Spence.


	10. chapter 9 part 2

Ashley's POV

So today, I have to spend lunchtime with drool boy. Oh yea, what fun this is going to be. Don't get me wrong I think Aiden is great, but he just really annoys me sometimes with his staring. I swear that boy thinks my chest is my face.

Why the hell does she have to study now? Why in the hell can't she wait till after dinner tonight? Ok so maybe I am being a bit selfish! Still, if you had to put up with drool boy on your own, wouldn't you be?

This class needs to end right now. I am so bored, and I feel like I have been sitting here for hours.

I am so not looking forward to this dinner. From what Aiden told me about Mrs. C, I don't think I want to meet her. If she finds out that I am the wannabe rebel that has been kicked out of every school, I doubt she is going to want me hanging with her daughter incase I corrupt her.

Mr. C seems really cool though. Well we will see if he is still cool when he finds out about my rebellious ways.

God finally, I didn't think this class was ever going to end.

I get up and make my way out the class and head towards the quad.

"Yo Ash." great!

I stop and turn around and see Aiden jogging up to me.

"Hey Aid."

"Is Spence meeting us in the quad?"

"Nope it's just me and you. She has a date with her books in the library."

"Ok cool. So you looking forward to tonight?" he asks with a smirk

"What do you think Aid?"

"Don't be worrying about it. Mrs. C seems scary when you first meet her but she is cool. Not as cool as Mr. C, but she's ok.

We finally reach the quad, and I don't really feel like staying here without Spence.

"You fancy getting out of here? Go get a burger or something?"

"Are you paying?"

"I'm driving and you're paying."

"Well that's nice isn't it, you pay for Spence but you won't for me."

"Shut up you're a guy. Paying is what the guys do for the girls."

"So I take it that you're the guy out of you and Spence then?"

"Shut up ass." I say socking him in the arm.

"Ow!" he says laughing whilst rubbing his arm.

"Come on, I am hungry." I say heading towards the parking lot.

We walk in to the diner and go sit in a booth not far from the door.

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know. I don't think I am that hungry."

"Oh my god Aiden are you feeling ok?"

"Shut up." he says just as the waitress comes over.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Can I get a bacon double cheese burger, fries and a large chocolate shake please?" I am so hungry.

"I will have the same as her please."

"I will bring your drinks right out." and with that she turns and leaves.

"I think it was really nice for you to tell people you were dating Spence. You are a really good friend Aid."

"I care about her. I saw how upset she was when she saw what Madison wrote on her locker and the names she was getting called. I just couldn't sit back and let her suffer like that."

"Well there are not many guys out there that would do that."

"Well then they are not very good friends, are they?" he's right.

"Your right."

"I know I am. I am always right." he says with his cheesy grin on his face.

"You are so full of it."

"And your not miss ego?"

"Well I have reason to be. Have you seen me? I am hot! You, not so much."

"Oi. I am totally hot for a guy."

"If you say so Aid." I say while laughing slightly.

"So what's the deal with you and Spence?" he asks just as the waitress puts our drinks in front of us. "Thanks."

"Thanks." what is he going on about? "What are you going on about Aid?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing we are friends."

"But you want to be more?" yea I do. So not telling him that though.

"What are you going on about Jock boy?"

"I see the way you look at her."

"Aid I look at you the same way I look at Spence."

"You so don't. But you know what?... I will leave it for now. But this is far from over!"

"What are you going on about now?"

"Oh look our food." great I'm not going to be able to get anything out of him now while he is filling his face.

The waitress puts our food down and Aiden dives right in to filling his face with as many fries as he can. Gross!

"Ew Aiden chew will you. You're like a dog."

Spencer's POV

Is it really sad that I miss Ash? One lunchtime I'm away from her and I miss her like crazy. This is nuts. I need to get my feelings under control.

I wonder what she is up to? I hope she hasn't killed Aiden for ogling her too much. God that boy needs to learn how to check someone out discreetly.

I hate studying, but I wanted to get it done now so I can spend as much time with Ash as possible tonight.

I think I will text her, I need a little break from these books.

I pull my cell out my bag and type a message.

'Hey u! wat u doin?'

I place my phone on the table and wait for her reply.

It's only a minute or so later before my cell is vibrating on the table and I can't help but smile knowing it's a text from Ash.

'hey urself. im just a dinner avin sum food wit aid. ur supposed 2 b studying not txtin me.'

I quickly type my reply.

'im avin a break mom lol. Wat r u avin 2eat?'

It's not long before I get a reply again.

'im avin a bacon dubl cheeseburger fries an a choc shake. yum!'

I am so jealous, and now kinda hungry.

'i h8 u. al I got was a turkey sandwich.'

I could kill for a burger and some fries right now. Why did I decide to study, I could have been eating a burger with them.

'u dnt h8 me u luv me an u no it. i wil take u 4 a burger 2moro lunch.'

She so better had.

'u promise?'

'of course an u no I neva break my promises 2 u. now study an I wil c u l8r 3 ash.'

'ok I wil c u l8r. 3 spence'

I close my phone with a smile on my face and then place it back in my bag.

I guess I should study if I want to spend time with Ash after dinner tonight.

God dinner, I hope my mom doesn't make Ash feel uncomfortable.

Finally, school is over. I place my books in my bag and head out of the class towards my locker.

When I reach my locker Ash is already there waiting for me. She has her back against the locker next to mine and is just looking straight ahead like she is deep in thought.

I walk up and stop next to my locker.

"Hey Ash." I say as I open my locker.

"Hey gorgeous." she says and leans in and give my cheek a kiss. Her lips seem to linger there a lot longer than usual. Not that I am complaining. She finally pulls back and gives one of her trademark nose crinkling smiles. I cant help but look away as I blush slightly.

"You looking forward to dinner Ash?" I ask as I remove my books from my bag and place them in my locker.

"No." she says without hesitation. I can't help but chuckle as I look up and see the face she is pulling.

"It's not going to be that bad Ash. You have met my dad, and he seems to like you. So stop fretting about it."

"That's easy for you to say."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's go to the beach." I say as I grab her hand and pull her in the direction of the parking lot.

I love the feel of her hand in mine. I love the tingling sensation that runs through my body.

We reach the beach and slowly walk down towards the pier, our spot, as I like to call it, in silence. The entire car ride here was in silence. A comfortable silence. But silence nonetheless. Ash seemed to be deep in thought as I was for most of the ride here.

I hate this. I hate that I am developing feelings for my best friend. She may be gay but for the amount of a chance I have with her, she may as well be straight.

I wish I could just build up the courage to tell her I like her. At least that way it's out in the open and when she tells me she is not interested in me, I can start to get over it.

We reach our spot under the pier and sit down side by side. Our shoulders lightly touching.

We sit there side by side in complete silence staring out at the ocean for what seems like an eternity before Ash breaks the silence.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" she asks as she gives my shoulder a light bump with her own.

"I hate this."

"Hate what bab…um… Spence?" did she just go to call me babe?

"I hate that I am such a chicken shit." and I can't tell you I like you. I let out a huge sigh.

She puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me into her. I rest my head against her shoulder as her hand makes small circles on my shoulder. Ha, it seems she doesn't break her promises. She promised me we would come to the beach and sit like this again. And here we are.

"A chicken about what Spence?" she asks into the top of my head.

"Being me."

"It's a big step Spence. You don't have to come out to everyone all at once. Just take it slow and the right time will come for you to tell your family."

I move my hand from my lap and put it around her back. "I wish I could just stay here like this with you forever."

"Me too Spence. Me too." shit did I say that aloud? Fuck. Wait she wants to stay like this as well? I think she just said that for the sake of it.

"Spence I…"

"What Ash?"

"I… we should go." she places a kiss atop my head and then pulls away.

I wonder what she wanted to say? I guess I will never know.

She stands and holds her hand out to help me up as usual. I take it and she pulls me up. Once I am up, she adjusts her hand in mine so that our fingers are intertwined. We share a small smile and then head off hand in hand back towards the parking lot to go have dinner with my family.


	11. chapter 9 part 3

**Spencer's PoV**

We have been sitting in the car outside my house in the driveway for the past five minutes. I think at this rate, Ash is going to have to be carried in. Oh, Aiden should be arriving in a minute or so. I can get him to carry her in.

I honestly do not know what she is so nervous about it is only a freaking dinner.

"Spencer" she whines.

"Ash it is only dinner for god sake."

"But it's dinner with your parents." she's still whining. And it is hella cute.

"Will you stop whining?"

"But…"

"But nothing Ash. Get your ass out of the car now."

"I don't wanna." she looks at me with a huge adorable pout.

I can't help but to start laughing. "How old are you? Get your butt out the car, or I will get Aiden to get you out. You know he will try to feel you up." Just as I say that Aiden pulls up in front of us. "Your choice Ash." I say with a smirk.

"I hate you." she grumbles as she finally gets out of the car. I just shake my head and laugh as I mimic her actions.

Aiden climbs out of his truck. "What's going on with my two favorite sexy ladies?"

"Hey Aid." I say and smile at him.

"Bite me." Ash grumbles as she walks towards my front door.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She doesn't want to have dinner with the family. She's scared!" I shout the last part to make sure Ash hears me.

She whips her head around so fast it is a wonder she didn't get whiplash. "I am not scared. I just don't like parents."

Aiden and I start to laugh as we walk towards the front door.

"Stop laughing at me!" she's whining again.

I continue laughing as I open the front door and step inside. "Mom, dad were home."

My mom steps out of the living room. "Hi Spence. Did you have a good day?" she asks as she gives me a hug.

"Yea it was ok." I say as I step back from the hug.

"Hi Aiden."

"Hey Mrs. C." he says as he heads off in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt to see what food he can steel.

I turn around to look at Ash and she is shuffling her feet on the floor looking a hell of a lot more nervous than she did in the car. I can't help but chuckle. She hears it and looks up at me with a this-is-so-not-fucking-funny look on her face.

"Mom this is Ash. Ash this is my mom." kinda obvious that she is your mom Spence seeing as though you called her it.

"Hi Ashley. It is nice to finally meet you."

"You too Mrs. C." she kinda mumbles it and I'm not even sure if my mom heard her or not.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs till dinner is ready? It should be a bout 30 minutes or so."

I don't acknowledge my mom I just take Ash's hand and pull her up the stairs in the direction of my room.

As soon as I get inside my room, I reluctantly let go of her hand and go take a seat on my bed.

She closes my bedroom door and takes a seat on the bed next to me.

"So it wasn't that bad was it? Meeting my scary mom for the first time?"

"No I suppose that wasn't that bad, but it doesn't mean she isn't going to give me the third degree during dinner."

"I don't get why you are so worried about parents Ash."

"Well when you get thrown out of a house by you hair while being half naked by your sort of girlfriends mother, you will understand my fear of parents." Oh my god, she was thrown out of a house half-naked. And by her hair. Oh god I can just picture her face.

I start to laugh at the thought and the next thing I know I am hit in the head with one of my pillows.

"It's not funny Spence."

"I…I can." I take a deep breath to get my laughter under control. "I can just picture you face." as soon as I get that sentence out I burst into laughter again.

She hits me with the pillow again. "Spencer it is not funny!" she half shouts at me.

I am still laughing and Ash is still hitting me with the pillow, I am too busy laughing to even bother to try to hit her back with a pillow.

Next thing I know she has pushed me back on the bed and is now straddling my hips. My laughter stops immediately as I look into those amazing brown orbs of hers. The mood has changed from playful to a sort of seriousness in about point 5 seconds.

Staring into her eyes, I can see something there that I cannot put my finger on.

My eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes. I unconsciously lick my lips, and I so bad want to lean up that short distance and attach my lips to hers.

Ash has a far off look like she is deep in thought.

Next thing I know she lays down on top of me and places her head in the crook of my neck. I instinctively wrap my arms around her back and interlock my fingers together so I am not tempted to move them.

I hear her sigh and then she places a kiss on my neck.

God this feels amazing just laying here like this with her.

"It really wasn't funny Spence. It was down right terrifying." huh? Oh, right her being removed out of a house half-naked.

I cannot help but chuckle and she playfully slaps me in the shoulder.

"Stop laughing. Not funny."

"Ok I'm sorry. I won't laugh no more."

"Thank you." and she places another kiss to my neck, this time lingering a lot longer than the last, making my breath hitch and I know she noticed because I can feel her smile against my neck. "You are so comfy. Can we skip dinner and stay like this?"

"Nope" I say and I hear her groan and I chuckle.

"GIRLS DINNER!" my mom yells up the stairs.

"Come Ash. Let's go." I say as I try to sit up and push her off of me.

"Noooo. Don't move. Comfy."

"Ash move your fat ass off of me and let's go eat."

I knew the fat ass comment would get her to move, but one problem, she is now hovering over me with her hands either side of my head and she is oh so close to me.

"Fat ass! I do not have a fat ass."

"I know you don't. I had to find a way to get you to move and I knew an insult would work." I say and then put on my most cheesy grin. "But seriously if you don't want my mom to be pissed we need to go downstairs now."

"Fine." she says as she moves off me to stand in front of me and gives me her hand to pull me up.

"Let's go." I say as I pull Ash from my room. "Ash stop it. Walk will you."

"Fine. I am walking. Happy now?" she asks has we walk down the stairs hand in hand to the dining room.

"Perfectly." I whisper to her and she just turns and gives me one of her dazzling smiles.


	12. chapter 9 part 4

**Ashley's PoV**

Spence and I take our seats next to Chelsea, Clay's girlfriend on one side of the table, Chelsea is sat facing Clay and Spence is sat facing Aiden and unfortunately for me I have to sit facing Glen, Mr. and Mrs. C are sat at either end of the table.

I am sat with my hands in my lap staring at my plate in front of me, I jump when I feel Spence take a hold of my hand. I look up and she smiles and gives my hand a squeeze as she brings it up on top of the table, I look around confused to notice that everyone is holding hands; I quickly take hold of Mr. C's hand.

"Would you like to say grace for us Ashley?" Mrs. C asks me.

"Grace?" I repeat nervously.

"Yes grace Ashley."

_Oh, fuck. What the hell am I supposed to say? I have no clue how to say grace for fuck sake. I'm not fucking religious, I usually get my food and shove it in my face no fucking thanking some fucking guy with a beard that doesn't exist._

Great, just fucking great.

I feel Spence give my hand a squeeze again and I look at her and she gives me an encouraging smile.

I slowly look around the table to see everyone looking at me expectantly.

"Ok. Grace. Erm," _think Ashley, it's not that fucking hard surely._ "Erm, Lord, Bless this bunch, while we munch our lunch. Amen." _Great Ash, it's fucking dinner not lunch you moron._

I hear a few chuckles and then a chorus of 'Amen's.

I quickly look up to see even Mrs. C looks amused although trying to hide it.

I look at Spence and she is not even trying to hide her amusement. She leans in and whispers "your crazy, and your lucky they found you funny." I just shrug my shoulders and give her a smile before letting go of her hand and tucking into my dinner.

_I don't get why I am so fucking nervous, god I hope they don't ask me anything, I think I will choke._

How the hell Aiden isn't choking I will never know with the way that he is shoveling the food into his mouth.

_Aiden was right, Mr. C is an amazing cook, this has to be the best lasagna I have ever eaten._

"So Ashley," Mrs. C starts. "What made you decide to go to King?"

_Oh fuck here we go. Great just fucking great._

Oh, for the love of god stop being such a fucking pussy will you?

But I like pussy. Oh Spencer. How I would love to just…

Ok so not the time

Ok shut the fuck up and leave me alone to think my dirty thoughts.

I'm pulled out of my argument with myself by someone standing on my toes. I look up to see Spence staring at me. I look around to notice the rest of the table staring at me also.

Oh yea, Mrs. C asked me a question. "I erm, I wanted to go to school with real people." _what the fuck is that meant to mean?_

Please don't ask me what I mean.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks me.

_Great._ "I mean," _What the fuck do I mean._ "That I wanted to go to school with people that don't think that they are everything because they have parents who are rich or think that they are better than you are because they have brains and I don't." _I hope she is satisfied with that answer because I have no clue what in the hell I could say next._

She just nods her head and begins to ask the rest of the table about there day.

The rest of dinner went great without me being asked too many awkward questions, I was asked about my dad and my mom and a few other questions about my family life.

Right now, I am lying across the bottom of Spencer's bed rubbing my bloated tummy while she is sat at the top of the bed with her back against the headboard.

"I feel ill." I groan out.

I hear her chuckle. "What do you expect Ash? You ate enough for three people."

_I really shouldn't have had that third helping of fudge cake._

"I really shouldn't have eaten that third piece of fudge cake."

I just here her chuckle some more.

I sit up slowly and groan in the process which in turn just makes her laugh some more.

"Will you stop laughing at me? You're supposed to be my friend and I don't feel well." I say as I finally make it to the top of the bed and lay on my back next to her.

I look up at her as I slowly start to rub my un-comfy tummy again. She just smiles down at me and I goofily smile back up at her.

"You're getting no sympathy from me; it's your own fault."

"Some friend." I mumble as I close my eyes and continue to rub my tummy.

I hear her chuckle again and I feel the bed shift as Spence moves from a sitting position to lie down.

Not long after I feel her hand still the hand I have rubbing my tummy. She moves my hand to rest on the bed; she then bunches my tank up a little to reveal more of my stomach and then her hand starts rubbing my tummy.

My breath hitches at the feel of her hand rubbing my tummy. That same electric spark is there and I know she feels it.

She slowly traces her hand over my abs. "I really don't know how you keep abs like this when you eat like a horse."

I scoff "I do not."

"You do. Ash you ate more that Aiden"

I finally open my eyes. "Whatever."

She just chuckles again and continues her ministrations on my bloated tummy.

"Thank you for today."

"For what?" I ask looking into those ocean blue eyes that look down at me from her position of being propped up on her elbow.

"For actually coming to dinner and for being you at dinner. That little grace you said was pretty funny. Even mom thought so."

"God I thought she was going to flip on me or something for it."

"No she wouldn't, she does it to everyone the first time they come to dinner. Aiden completely made a mess of it."

"I'm not surprised." I say with a light laugh.

We continue to stare at each other for long moments. I am just so content to lay here next to her with her soothingly rubbing my tummy and knowing that she is just as content as me.

_I swear, as I look in to her eyes that she feels for me what I feel for her. Maybe that is just me seeing what I want to see, but somehow I don't think it is. Somehow, I have just realized while laying here with her that she does in fact feel the same about me._

I am the girl that she talked about. That girl she thinks would never be interested in her because she is too boring.

She couldn't be more wrong. I am so interested in her. I am in love with her. And I think she may be in love with me too. If not in love, I know she is falling. I can see it.

I swear I am going to show her how I feel about her very soon.


	13. Chapter 10

**Ashley's PoV**

_I lead her into my bedroom by her hand held tightly in mine. Closing the door softly behind us, I never let go of her hand. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, I look her into her eyes silently telling her that it's ok, and I am not going to hurt her. _

_Leading her over to my bed, I stop just in front of it and pulling her to me. Letting go of her hand and placing my hands on her hips. She loosely drapes her arms over my shoulders._

_My tongue slips out to moisten my dry lips, and she mimics my actions. We stand still our eyes locked on each others waiting for the other to make the first move._

_I can see how nervous she is, and I want this night to be perfect for her. For both of us._

_Moistening my lips one more time, I slowly start to lean into her. I am going to get to feel those soft lips on mine for the first time ever._

_"It's ok." I whisper. A small smile graces her lips before she closes her eyes in anticipation of what is about to happen. My eyes close right before my lips come into contact with her soft lips._

_They are softer then I could have imagined them to be. They're like silk._

_Our lips are still. Both of us just trying to get used to the sensations of the other's._

_Surprising me, she's the first to invoke movement of our lips._

_At first I am shocked when she starts to move her lips against mine, but I soon recover tilting my head to allow the kiss to deepen further._

_Slowly sneaking my tongue out to trace her bottom lip, I'm wanting entrance into her warm mouth, which she quickly grants._

_My tongue slips in to be met with hers._

_Our tongues battle for a long moment until I slowly pull away much to the displeasure of Spencer._

_I gently push her back so that she is sitting on the end of my bed. She quickly slides to sit in the middle._

_I slowly crawl onto my bed and stop in front of her. It's not long until her lips our attached to mine again._

_Her hand slowly moves up my arm until it is gently resting on the back of my neck. Then, she softly pulls me down with her as she lays herself back on my bed._

_I groan as soon as my body comes into full contact with hers. _

_Our breasts pressed together coupled with the feel of her tongue in my mouth is sending waves of pleasure right down my spine to settle between my thighs. I have never in my life been this turned on just by kissing._

_My panties are getting wetter as the seconds go by. I really want to move this along but I don't want to rush Spencer. And right now it is not about me, I want this night to be all about her._

_She moves her hands under my tank run them up and down my back. I can't help moan at the feel of her hands._

_We stay like this a bit longer just kissing with her hands on my back until I feel her tug at the bottom of my tank. I don't hesitate to pull back and let her pull it over my head. She quickly discards it over the side of the bed._

_Using the moment that we are not kissing, I move my body so that I am now straddling her waist._

_Her hand inches towards my breasts that are incased in my red lace bra. Blue eyes never leave my heaving chest as her steady hand slowly moves towards me. Just before she makes contact, she stops and brings her eyes to mine._

"_Can I?" she shyly asks._

_I cant help but smile. "Please do."_

_She gives me small smile before she refocuses her eyes back down at my chest._

_Her hand finally comes into contact with my breast, and I can't help but close my eyes and revel in the feel of it._

_Her hand is unmoving, it is just resting there. Suddenly her other hand grasps onto my other breast. _

_She starts to slowly massage both my breast through my bra, my nipples are getting harder, and I cannot suppress the moan that escapes my lips._

"_Is this…is this ok?"_

_I open my eyes and brown lock on blue. "More than." I whisper._

_I reach around my back and unhook my bra. She stops her ministrations to reach up and slowly slide my bra strap down my arms._

_As soon as my breasts are free from the encasing her hands are quickly back on them massaging and again I can't suppress the moan that leaves my lips._

_With my eyes closed I revel in the feel of her touching me like this. This is all I have dreamed about for so long._

_I feel her hands leave my body and I feel her shift beneath me. I open my eyes to see her half sitting up with her hands on the bottom of her tank about to remove it. _

_I quickly shoot my hands out to cover hers. "Let me?" I ask. She nods removing her hands and lifting her arms up for me to remove it to reveal her perfect breasts encased in a black lace bra._

"_Bra?" I ask because I don't want this to move at a faster pace than she is comfortable with._

_She doesn't speak she just nods and gives me a shy smile._

_I lean forward and attach my lips to hers again as my hands move around her back to unhook her bra. Slowly sliding the straps down her arms, I discard it somewhere off to the side._

_I gently guide her to lie back down again as I continue the kiss. _

_Nipping at her bottom lip I then suck it into my mouth to sooth it._

_My lips travel to her pulse point and slowly start to suck. I know I am going to leave a mark but right now I don't care._

_Moving so I am propped up on my elbows, I hear Spencer moan as soon as our naked heaving chests come into contact._

_I start kissing my way across her neck and down her chest, nipping at a few areas. I stop when I reach the area just above her breasts. With one last kiss right above her beating heart I pull back to look her in the eyes._

_Her beautiful blue eyes are now a shade of blue that I have never seen before. The want in her hooded aroused filled eyes in undeniable._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her softly as I gently stroke the side of her face. _

_She sighs and leans into my touch. "Yes I want this. Show me how it is supposed to feel with the one you love. Please."_

_Lying back down on top of her, our lips crash together. Tongues are immediately wrapped up in a battle for dominance._

_I move my left had down to her left breast. Gently, I start to massage her perfect globe. Her nipple is already hard and getting harder by the second._

_I move my lips from her mouth and back to her neck again. I slowly kiss and nip my way up to her ear. Nipping at her lobe, I hear her hiss in painful pleasure. _

_I nip it again before bringing my tongue out to sooth it before I move my lips up to whisper "I promise I won't hurt you. Just tell me if you want to stop and I will." _

_She whispers "I trust you." before I start to kiss my way down her neck again. I kiss all the way down between the valley off her breast as my right hand still continues to massage her breast._

_I kiss my way back up to her right breast, I kiss my way all around it never touching the nipple._

_I kiss my way across to her other breast as my hand moves to massage the one my mouth just vacated. My mouth follows the same route it had taken on the other breast but this time taking the nipple into the warm confines of my mouth. I proceed to gently suck on the nipple and swirl my tongue around the hard peak._

_I hear her moan as I continue to suck on one nipple and roll and lightly pinch at the other._

_Continuing for another minute or so before switching my mouth to the other breast._

_I move so that I am now kneeling in between Spencer's legs as I continue to lavish her breasts._

_She is starting to breathe harder, and I know that she is getting more turned on by the minute._

"_Ash?"_

_As soon as I hear my name, I stop to look up at her. Her eyes are even more hooded than before._

_Before I have a chance to ask if she wants to stop, she answers for me._

"_Please Ash. Stop teasing."_

_I just nod, smile, and start to kiss my way down her stomach. I stop for a few short moments to dip and swirl my tongue around her belly button._

_Placing my hands on the button of her jeans and pull back to look her in the eyes._

_I know the look in my eyes is silently asking her if it is ok to continue. The look in her eyes is telling me it is._

_I keep my eyes locked on hers as I slowly undo the button and slide down the zip._

_My eyes stay locked on hers as I move my hands to take hold of hers jeans and slowly start to pull them down. She lifts her hips, so I can pull them all the way down her long, lean, tan legs._

_I keep my eyes locked on hers as I move my hands to the waistband of her black lace panties._

_keeping my eyes locked on her as I slowly start to pull them down, looking for any sign of objection. She lifts her hips and allows me to remove them completely._

_I finally break eye contact to take in the sight in front of me. It has to be the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life. Spencer laid out on my bed in all her glory._

_I rake my eyes all over her body coming to settle on her pussy. I can see how wet she is from here, and I can smell her arousal. I unconsciously lick my lips wanting so badly to taste the essence that is Spencer Carlin. _

"_So beautiful."_

"_Ash please." _

_My eyes shoot up to make contact with hers again._

_I lean down to place a kiss right at the top of her pussy. I make sure to keep my eyes locked on hers at all times._

_I start to place open-mouthed kisses all down the outside of her right leg, all the way down to her ankle. I slowly start to kiss my way back up the inside of her leg all the way up to the juncture of were her pussy meets her thigh. I continue to kiss my way around her outer lips never once coming into contact were I want to the most and were I know she wants me the most. I kiss my way to her left leg, kiss my way down, and back up again._

_I nip at the inside of her thigh._

"_Ash for the love of god stop fucking teasing me."_

_I chuckle at the fact the she just used the words god and fuck in the same sentence._

"_You are so fucking hot when you swear." I growl out._

_With one last nip to her thigh, I place a gentle kiss to the top of her pussy again. I then slip my tongue out to brush against her clit and get my first taste of her nectar._

"_Fuck Ash!" _

_Her hips jump of the bed, and I move to place my hand on her stomach and push her back down onto the bed._

_I continue to roll my tongue over her clit as her hips start to undulate into my face._

_I feel her tangle her hands into my hair._

_I press the flat of my tongue hard against her throbbing clit._

"_Fuck!" _

_I quickly suck her clit into my mouth and her hips shove forcefully into my face again._

"_Holy fuck!" she screams as her hips continue to move at a pace all of their own._

_I alternate between sucking, licking and nipping at her clit while Spencer continues to throw profanities out into the night._

_I can hear her starting to pant more and more as I continue to shower her clit with attention._

_I feel a few forceful tugs on my hair and hear "Ash?"_

_I pull back slightly to ask if she is ok._

"_Ye…yes." she manages to pant out. "I nee…I need you…need you inside."_

_I attach my mouth back onto her clit and bring my arm that was on her stomach down. _

_I run my fingers up her slit gathering moisture before I proceed to insert two fingers into her hot, tight and extremely wet channel._

"_Unghf"_

_I start up a slow rhythm with my finger pumping in and out while my mouth continues its own rhythm on her clit._

_She moves both of her hands to the headboard to give herself leverage so she can push herself down onto my fingers._

"_Faster."_

_I oblige and start pumping in and out of her faster and faster and continue to suck on her clit and nip it now and again._

"_Harder Ash." she pants._

_So I do. I start to slam into her harder and harder and faster and faster._

_She is pushing herself down into me, meeting my every thrust._

_I continue to slam into her as she becomes an undulating incoherent mess underneath me._

"_Fuck Ash." She pants as she continues to meet my every movement. "I'm gonna… Ash I'm gonna cum" she half pants half screams._

"_I know." I grunt out._

_I can feel her getting tighter and tighter. I start to curl my finger to rub against that spot that I know will send her over the edge._

_Just as I feel her walls clamp down on my fingers I hear._

_NOW YOU'RE GONE!_

NOW YOU'RE GONE, I REALIZE MY LOVE FOR YOU!

I sit up straight in bed with a start.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I scream out into the empty room.

I reach over to my night stand to pick up my cell.

"I am going to kill whoever this is if they don't have a good enough reason for waking me up!"

"Hello!" I bark into the phone.

"**Hey Ash. I didn't wake you did I?"**

"Yea you did but don't worry about it. What's up?"

"**I'm sorry Ash. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and get breakfast with me?"**

"Of course Spence. Just let me take a shower and I will come pick you up." _A fucking cold shower that is._

"**Ok. I will see you in a little while then. Bye Ash."**

"Bye Spence."

I close my phone and throw it on the bed beside me. I kick the covers off, climb out of bed, and head to the shower to cool off, so I can go get Spencer.


End file.
